


Off Camera

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Wendigobunny



Category: Adam (2009), Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Adam does not like Nigel's fake mustache, Alternate Universe, Asperger Syndrome, Costume Kink, Daddy Kink, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nigel loves Adam's short shorts, PornEditor!Adam, PornStar!Nigel, Possessive Nigel, Shameless Smut, Spacedogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendigobunny/pseuds/Wendigobunny
Summary: Adam Raki moves to California after finishing college when his best friend, Beth, convinces him its a good idea. He gets a job as an editor at a porn company. What he doesn't anticipate is to not only meet, but to work with, his favorite pornstar and crush, Nigel. How will their interactions proceed and will a lovely young up and coming star, Aiden Galvin, have any bearing on that?
Relationships: Aiden (Blood and Chocolate)/Darko (Charlie Countryman), Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 17
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

It had started when he hit his late teens; Adam loved recording big events on film or even personal vlog type recordings. Initially, it was just the camera work that had drawn him in, but he found that going back afterwards and analyzing himself, as well as the people in it, was very helpful in reading and figuring out expressions and jokes. More than once he’d caught himself not understanding a joke or people not understanding that  _ he _ was joking too. It was a helpful tool. That had lead to him enjoying and really fine tuning the editing side of things. Splicing scenes, adding effects, sound, and even retouching colors so that it wasn’t too bright or bothersome really enthralled Adam.

Something else he really liked starting in his late teen years, as most boys did, was pornography. 

It was a natural marriage of the two, he thought, as he began college after high school. A film major, who would've thought. Harlan was surprised - he’d expected science or engineering - but as long as Adam was happy, so was he. He advised him that he keep the pornography aspect to himself. Adam didn’t know why, he had a nice collection, the majority of them starring Nigel,  _ the Romanian beast _ . Oh and he was too, not literally of course. The way the Romanian tough guy would take a younger, lithe, barely legal boy was incredible. 

Adam had to admit he had a bit of a crush, even if it was likely he’d never meet him or so he told himself. Even if he got a job for the production company Nigel worked for, it was implausible they’d interact since Adam would be behind the scenes. He’d decided on being an editor, despite also being skilled behind the lens; there was far too much going on for that. The lighting, the smells, the sounds, the people...it was all too much for him so that was why he’d decided on just sticking to editing. 

After graduating at the top of his class, Adam began looking for work and with the help - persuasion - of his long time friend, Beth Buckwald, he decided on California. She’d moved there from New York where they’d grown up, to be with her girlfriend, Beverly Katz. They complimented each other well, Adam thought the one time he’d met Beverly.

Harlan promised he’d come visit when Adam finally decided on leaving the relative safety of New York, Cali bound. It was a huge move and admittedly, he had several melt downs the first two weeks he’d arrived. But after many applications, letters of inquiry, and ten nerve wracking interviews later, he found a job. The very same company Nigel worked for,  _ Cocky Stags. _ He’d never expected to get hired for that one, but the owner, Darko Grozavu, seemed to really take a shine to him. _ _

Another month passed - exactly forty-two days - since he’d arrived in California and he had made a whole new routine. Friday nights, he spent time with Beth and Beverly. He’d agreed that at least every other Friday, he’d let them take him out. It was daunting and stressful, but it usually ended up being worth it in the end. The important thing was that Adam was adjusting and work was good too! He really liked being in the dark, sound proof editing room.

Hardly anyone bothered him while he worked and they all knew he was different, and really, he’d not even met all of them save for one actor. A ‘twink’ as he was called, named Vince Grozavu, Darko’s husband. Adam found it a little strange that Darko and Vince both worked in the industry and were married, but then again he learned that Vince and Darko were in an open relationship. He wasn’t sure he could handle that without any jealousy; there were too many variables and unknowns to that equation but he supposed as long as they were honest and set guidelines it would be okay. Either way, their marriage didn’t affect Adam or his burgeoning friendship with Vince. 

Which is exactly who interrupted Adam’s work today. 

“Adam!” Vince burst into the room, all smiles, just wearing a pair of pink short shorts, and a towel slung over his shoulder. 

Adam didn’t hear him. He had his headphones on and was entirely focused on the latest movie:  _ Romanian Bears, American Boys.  _ He watched a scene where Nigel was fucking Vince relentlessly, sweat dripping down his back, muscles rippling, long blond strands hanging in his face as Vince took it from behind. Wow. 

He nearly jumped out of his chair when Vince tapped him on his shoulder with a smirking grin.

Adam took off his headphones, pausing the scene, shakily. “Y-you, you-”

“Startled you?” Vince finished.

Adam shook his head, smiling nervously, “Yes.”

Vince looked from the paused screen to Adam, and back like twice, and he furrowed his brow, wondering why his new friend was in there. Was it lunchtime yet? They often had lunch together. 

“Sorry man. That was a good time.” Vince said, and Adam wondered why it was fun scaring him. 

“The scene with Nigel,” Vince said, gesturing to the monitor. 

“Oh.”

Vince chuckled. “Listen, that’s not why I’m bothering you.”

“Why are you bothering me?”

“The cast and crew are wrapping this movie, getting ready for the next one and we are all having a party tonight.”

“Oh,” Adam replied softly, instantly on edge. “A party?”

“Yeah. So will you?” 

“Will I what, Vince?”

“Come...to the party?”

“I...I want to come. I just don’t know if I  _ can. _ ” Adam answered, his fingers tapping on his thigh, faster and faster. A party meant a lot of people, loud music, maybe smoke, and dancing. The lighting might be strange or flashy and what about his Friday night with Beth and Bev? Today was Friday.

Adam was silent.

“It’s a costume party, so you don’t have to come as yourself. It’s at eight.”

“I have to come as myself.”

Vince laughed again, stretching, his abs elongating. Adam found Vince aesthetically appealing, but he wasn’t sexually attracted to him, well not a lot anyway. He preferred a man like Nigel. Would Nigel be there? It was probable. 

“Well yeah, you will be yourself, silly, but you can dress up.” 

Oh! Maybe he could wear his spacesuit! He could meet Nigel too. But what would he say? There wasn’t much time to prepare.

“Look, tell you what, I’ll text you the address. It’s a private room, a big penthouse. I’m going as a belly dancer, but there’s no theme other than costumes so you can wear whatever. Think about it okay?”

“Okay.”

***

“You have to go!” Beth exclaimed as she playfully shoved Adam’s shoulder. He looked confused, brows knitted in a firm line as Beverly nodded.

“You really do, Adam. Now is your chance to meet that Romanian hunk, Nigel. I’m not into the stick but if I was… I’m just saying!”

Beth pouted and Bev, then kissed her. Adam looked away. That was the polite thing to do, at least in real life, non-pornographic situations that he saw at work.

“I would have more fun at home.”

“Adam, it’s Friday isn’t it?” Beth began, hands on her hips.

“Yes.”

“Didn’t you promise to do something new at least the second and fourth Friday of the month?”

“Y-yes, but-”

“No buts, Adam,” Beverly interjected, a big grin on her face. “This is the fourth Friday and what Beth and I want, is for you to do something new. Go to that party and then you’ll tell us what happens with Nigel. We want  _ all _ the details.” 

Adam stared at her face. She was wiggling her brows and looked like she was being suggestive. 

“It’s a costume party. I could wear my spacesuit.”

“No, no, Adam,” both women insisted, which made Adam’s lips part. 

“Why?”

“Look, you need to do something different. You don’t want to wear that. Let us help you.”

Adam thought about it. Help would be nice and the space suit he had was genuine anyway, not a costume. Plus, he thought that it might be disrespectful to NASA so he nodded slowly. 

“Great!” 

***

Two hours later and Adam was dressed for the party. He had forty-five minutes to get there and he stood in front of the mirror, Beth and Beverly both nodding their approval. It was so clear that he didn’t even have to try to guess. They seemed delighted with his outfit. 

“I feel strange wearing this.”

“Well, you look hot!” Beverly said, looking at Adam’s attire which consisted of blue gym shorts that left little to the imagination. Were it not for the netting inside, he might worry about his testicles springing free when he would sit down, not to mention the slip of his bottom - that little curve where it met his muscular thighs - being exposed to the elements. It was all topped off with 70’s style tube socks, tennis shoes, and a white and yellow crop top. 

The ladies had bought the outfit for a mutual friend, a space lover like Adam, ironically, but they weren’t on good terms any longer so it was a perfect match for him. There were even constellations on the shorts and ‘Reach for the Stars’ written on the back of the crop top. 

“You look great. I just wish you would let me put some lipstick on you,” Beth grinned, and Adam shook his head. 

“That would be too sticky.” Adam pointed out.

“Okay, okay, we’ll take what we can get. Now, let’s get you dropped off at the party. We’ll come pick you up anytime, okay? The important thing is you’re going! Now, what’s the address?”

Adam took a deep breath, happy he’d decided to eat ahead of time, and forwarded the address to Beth just before they all headed towards the girls’ Prius.

***

Adam watched as they drove off, waving through the hotel glass doors and went to the elevator. All eyes were on him and he couldn’t tell if they liked how he looked, or if they were laughing at him, so he hurried inside and pressed the proper button.

When the doors opened, he walked to the end of the hall, where he heard noise and people. Why hadn’t he thought to bring his noise cancelling headphones?

He decided that he most likely would just stay thirty minutes to an hour and then text Beth and Bev for his ride home. That made him feel better.

“Adam!” Vince called out, much like he had earlier in the editing room when he’d not heard him. 

“Hello, Vince,” Adam greeted, looking into his eyes for a second, then he studied his outfit. So many sequins and clinking gadgets. It was pretty. He became entranced by the soft sounds and the delicate sway of the sheer fabric.

“Adam?”

“Oh! Yes?” 

“Come in, people are just getting here. There’s punch… the good kind, and non-alcoholic too. There’s cookies, and finger foods.” Vince explained, leading the hesitant man inside.

“Okay. Um, is...is Nigel here?”

Vince hooked his arm around Adam’s shoulders. “You know, I thought you had stars in your eyes when you were looking at that scene I did with him earlier. I don’t know if he is yet actually. He is on his own time table.”

“Stars in my eyes?”

“You know, like...you like him.” Vince explained, aware of Adam’s unique way of thinking.

“I don’t know him, but I find him sexually appealing, yes.” Adam agreed, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Let’s get you a drink. Leaded or unleaded?”

“What?” 

“Punch or the good stuff?” 

“Is there orange soda?”

“Let me go check, Adam. You can wait here or have a seat. Anything you want okay?” 

“Okay. Thank you, Vince.”

A few minutes later Vince came out with an orange soda then was called away by Darko to discuss a potential new hire. That left Adam alone and while most might be uncomfortable, he wasn't. He sat quietly on the sofa, sipping from his can. There hadn't been any sign of Nigel for fifteen minutes before Adam heard a loud booming bellow. 

That was when he saw him, dressed in a black shirt, sleeves rolled up, black jeans, and motorcycle boots, and wow he looked handsome. The one different thing about him was a funny looking, almost seventies style mustache he sported. Adam assumed it was either fake or just for the party since he'd not seen that look before now. 

Still, he was handsome and it was nice like this, getting to watch and study Nigel. He didn't have to think of what to say when just observing, although he had a starter prepared in case. It was odd seeing him clothed and casual, Adam thought, not that he'd assumed he was always naked. 

Nigel... _ naked _ . 

Adam swallowed more of his soda. Was it getting hot? He felt warmer, even in the ridiculous outfit he was unfortunately wearing. He noticed his heart was racing a bit faster too. What he needed, was to calm down. Vince would be back soon and would talk to him, maybe he'd told Nigel he has a crush on him already. 

That could be embarrassing. Adam stood up quickly, bumping into the coffee table, and went out onto the large outdoor balcony. Much better. It was quiet and he was alone. Importantly, he could look at the stars and clear his mind. He took a slow breath and cast his eyes up to the stars, the moon bathing him in a cool glow.

The door slid open and the sound of a lighter clicking followed by a long, slow inhale came right after. A larger frame stopped behind Adam, plumes of smoke following, then a deep, rough, accented voice.

“Hello, gorgeous. I’m Nigel. Aren’t you Adam?”

Adam jumped and then quickly spun around. "Yes," he answered, looking into Nigel's eyes, and then down to his mustache. Would it feel weird on his face? Well, they weren't probably ever going to kiss anyway, right? Maybe it was a look for the new movie they were going to make. 

Realizing he was staring, Adam held out his hand. "Hello. I do the, um editing."

The blond took his hand and shook it. “I take it you don’t care for the mustache. Director’s choice, for a few themed scenes. And yes, darling, I know who you are...you’re actually very important around here. It’s an honor to meet you,” he said, squeezing Adam’s hand. He pulled it up to his lips and kissed it before releasing. 

Adam wondered how Nigel knew he didn't like the mustache by just telling him he was the editor. Maybe because he had been looking at it, but then again, it was mostly just a good focal point that wasn't his eyes. He was happy to hear it wasn't a permanent fixture. 

The kiss had him blushing and he didn't wipe the wetness from his skin like he would ordinarily. 

"Thank you. I have watched your movies before I started working here. Not  _ here.  _ I don't edit here. This is my first time in the penthouse," Adam said nervously as he touched the bottom of his top which rested just below his pecks. He was so exposed. Did he look silly? 

"And no, I don't like the mustache but you're still very handsome. I don't like my outfit." 

Nigel’s gaze roamed lower, up and down Adam’s body with unrestrained lust. “Well, normally I try to be professional, and I hope you don’t take offense to my saying, but you look delicious as fuck in that outfit, angel. More like you should be in front of the camera, not stuck in the editing room. I mean, god fuckin damn,” he marveled, taking a few steps to look behind Adam, at his very pert rear end and the curves that stuck out from beneath the incredibly short fabric of his shorts. “Don’t know how you’re keeping it all in there, but you’re the best looking thing here.” 

Nigel took another drag on his cigarette and leaned casually against the patio rail, his grin revealing shark like teeth. 

Adam felt hot again. It was all over his body. He was glad Nigel was keeping the cigarette smoke away from him. If he wasn't so taken with him, he would have likely went on about how smoking will likely kill him. "Thank you, the netting helps," he said, tone stoic as he looked up into Nigel's eyes and then away. "I'm not stuck in the editing room. There is a door. I like it because it's quiet in there."

Nigel couldn’t stop staring at how blue Adam’s eyes were, his inky black, thick eyelashes making them stand out even more. He had a dewy glow about him, rosy-cheeked, and he was finding himself more and more drawn to the mysterious young man. He was so serious, plus he didn’t seem to meet his gaze. He was way too good looking to just be some anti-social nerd, but anything was possible, he thought. Fuck it. He didn’t even give a shit. Adam was absolutely gorgeous. 

“Hmmm. So, what’s your favorite movie then? That you’ve edited? Of mine?”

Adam thought for a moment about which movie was his favorite. "Romanian bears, American boys."

“Is that so? Hmmm. I see,” Nigel answered. He put out his cigarette and sauntered closer, putting one arm just behind Adam on the rail and trapping him between the rail and his much larger, more muscular body. 

“You enjoyed my performance?”

Adam smiled down at Nigel’s shoes, nodding. “Y-yes. You were very advantageous in your performance,” he explained, looking up his body slowly, as he leaned back against the railing. The confinement was actually pleasurable and there was only a minimal chance the railing would falter and break. “I have enjoyed your movies since I was a teenager.”

Nigel really loved how pretty this boy looked blushing, shy, looking far too young to be a movie editor. He looked like he could easily stand in for one of the gorgeous, lithe twink boys in his films. He touched Adam’s shoulder, his thumb stroking a bit of bare skin. “That so? Kinda hot, thinking about you as a teenager watching my films. Makes me feel a bit old, though,” he chuckled. 

Adam quickly tried to think of why Nigel felt old. It was hard with his hand on him, which he liked. The roughness of his skin made up for the lack of pressure, so it wasn't too soft of a touch at all "I don't think you're old, Nigel. I finally you very sexually appealing," he pointed out, looking into his eyes for longer than he had so far. His cerulean hues were a stark contrast to the older man's fiery whiskey tinged eyes. 

“Thanks. It’s kinda my job to be, but it means a lot coming from you, I have to admit. You’re pretty fucking sexually appealing, too, you know that?” Nigel answered, lowering his voice to a huskier level. 

"I think it's just the outfit. Beth and Beverly said it was the perfect outfit to wear to the wrap of a pornographic movie," Adam surmised, wondering if Nigel would find him equally appealing in his normal clothes. "But thank you, Nigel."

“You’re welcome, beautiful. I don’t know Beth or Beverly but they made a great choice. So, where do you do your editing, anyway? Work from home? At the studio?” he asked. Nigel was fishing for information. 

"Thank you. I will tell them you said so," Adam smiled, his whole face lighting up brighter than the moon itself. "I work from home two days and the rest is in the studio."

Adam wet his lips, their bodies so close. He stared at Nigel's mouth, silently thinking for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say so he spoke on what he knew. 

"There is a meteor shower in thirty-four minutes."

The Romanian felt like he’d been hit by lightning when Adam smiled. He felt it in his chest. Kittenish, ruby lips curled up at the ends and opened in a smile, revealing white teeth, and his blue eyes sparkled like stars. 

It was such an innocent expression of joy, pure and sincere in a way Nigel had never seen from an adult, and it made him want to take him in his arms and kiss him... hard. The way Adam stared at his own lips certainly helped encourage that desire.

Nigel boldly leaned down and took Adam’s chin in his hand and pressed a kiss to his lips, humming as he pulled away. “Maybe we should find somewhere nice and quiet and watch it just you and me, hmm?”

Adam felt a sense of being propelled into the countless stars. He licked his lips and let out a shaky breath. “Wow,” he whispered and then nodded. “I would like that. Will you be taking me home? I ask because if you are then I need to text Beth and Beverly to let them know not to come pick me up. I don’t drive.”

He wanted to show reciprocation as well so before he could give Nigel the chance to speak, he leaned in and kissed him again, smiling afterwards, his skin a rosy blush. 

A very oddly specific request, though practical, and Nigel chuckled lightly. “It would be my pleasure to take you home, beautiful.” He couldn’t resist grazing his fingers against silky, dark curls. “Go ahead and let em know, yeah?”

"Okay, thank you," Adam smiled and pulled his phone from shorts pocket. He typed out the text and hit send. Once he received the confirmation they had gotten his message his put it away again. It occurred to him that Nigel had called him beautiful. He was grinning again. "Where do you want to go watch the shower? I live twenty minutes away."

Nigel tapped out a quick text to his own agent, just to let him know not to wait around for him. “Two birds, one stone. Sounds like a plan to me. Brains and beauty all in one package,” Nigel quipped, and couldn’t resist patting Adam’s ass and slipping his large hand to his waist, guiding him to the door and ultimately his car. Fuck, even the brief contact, it felt as good as it looked. “Let’s go so we won’t be late. My car’s this way, darling.”

Adam was giddy to say the least. He finally understood the expression people often said: I feel like a school boy with a crush. 

He did. Here was a man he'd admired and lusted after, a man Adam never dreamed could like him and now they were going to watch a meteor shower together. He liked that Nigel kept touching him, which from him, was saying a lot because physical contact was usually difficult. 

"Thank you and yes, I'd like that."

Nigel could feel the tension and excitement from Adam as they sat side by side on the drive to his home. He reached to Adam’s knee when they were at a stop light, and laid his palm there, a firm touch, rubbing his thigh as he smiled over at him. Adam had quite thick, muscular thighs, a dusting of dark hair covering them, but given how lithe the rest of his body looked through his alluring outfit, he surmised he got it from running or maybe swimming. Then again, could be just really fucking good genetics.

“Here?” He asked as they pulled up to Adam’s home where he’d provided directions.

Walking was Adam’s main form of exercise; he was a bit too clumsy for running and he was more one to exercise his mind. He removed his seatbelt, looking at Nigel’s chest.

“Yes.”

Adam got out of the car and immediately headed towards the steps. It was an apartment much like that of what he’d had in New York. Beth had helped him with that and he was really grateful. 

He lead Nigel to the front door and unlocked it. Inside was spotless. He had books, all organized by type and in alphabetical order, spaceship models, some random odds and ins, a rabbit sculpture. It looked very pristine and wasn’t overly decorated beyond the aforementioned. 

The first thing he did was to take off his shoes and hang his keys on the hook near the door. “Come in,” he said when he remembered. “We have nine minutes.”

Nigel was struck by so many things at once, for one, how utterly organized and almost unlived-in Adam’s place looked. It was like a model home. But he was caught off guard by the time warning.

“Nine minutes?” He asked in confusion, momentarily stunned. “Oh...until the shower. That’s right, darling. You’re fuckin good at keeping track of that. Your place is...well...it’s amazing,” he said, looking around. He picked up the rabbit and studied it with an amused smile. 

Being on the spectrum sometimes meant Adam was impulsive; he'd touch or grab before thinking of the socially acceptable thing to do. Which is what he did now. Adam stared at Nigel holding the bunny. He reached out halfway, stopped, withdrew his hand, as if making a decision and then did it again, only this time he took it from him and set it back in its place. It wasn't rude to him, he was just focused on going outside. Taking Nigel's hand next, he tugged him gently, "On the patio, I have my telescope set up."

Nigel was startled by Adam’s hand on him, but welcomed it, even if it was only to briefly take the figure away from him and then tighten him outside. And he was right anyway, they needed to get outside to watch the stars.

Adam was so excited, he forgot to change clothes or to say thank you for the compliment on his place. Not only would he get to see the shower but he was going to watch it with  _ Nigel.  _

His mind was racing and as he pulled him, he began to talk quickly, his eyes lighting up.

"The Perseids are known to be colorful. The Perseids are also swift-moving, entering Earth’s atmosphere at about thirty-five miles per second. A meteor train is a persistent glow in the air, left by some meteors after they have faded from view. Trains are caused by luminous ionized matter left in the wake of this incoming space debris. A good percentage of Perseids are known to leave persistent trains. They linger for a moment or two after the meteor has."

“I never knew any of that. I’ve never even seen a meteor shower before. Are you an astronomer on the side, darling? “ he asked. He watched with rapt attention as Adam tinkered with the telescope, trying not to get in the way, but definitely wanting to touch him more. There’d be plenty of time for that, though not fuckin soon enough in his opinion. 

"No, I just like it and study things about space in my free time," Adam explained, standing up straight. He smiled over at Nigel, appreciating his handsome features and then looked at his watch. "Five minutes." 

Nigel leaned closer to Adam and took his chin in his hand, turning his face towards him. Staring at his lips, he licked his own and leaned down like he had before, kissing him. This time, his tongue prodded gently at the seam of his mouth, seeking entrance, as his other hand wrapped around the back of Adam’s head. 

It surprised Adam, but it was a good one. He inhaled sharply through his nose, his fingers seeking purchase against the toned sinew of Nigel’s bicep. Opening his mouth, he tested the waters, so to speak, and cautiously massaged his tongue with the other man’s. The smokey flavor wasn’t bad at all, he liked it, it was very distinctly Nigel and the wetness was silky and not a bad texture in the least. Wow.

Nigel hummed, pleased at the development, and his free hand skated down to Adam’s waist, holding him firmly. He pressed his body closer, the differences in their form and shape noticeable as he did. Nigel was taller by about four inches, broader, bulkier in his upper body, while Adam had a long, lean torso with thicker, curvier thighs and behind. To say Adam was his type would’ve been an understatement. 

Pulling away for a breath, he thumbed over his cheek. Fuck. Every time he looked into those blue eyes, he felt pulled in.

“That okay, darling?”

Adam’s breath hitched as he looked, ever so briefly, into Nigel’s eyes. He wet his lips, chasing the taste of Nigel’s tongue there. The kiss had been the best he’d ever experienced in his life in all honesty and it had even successfully taken his attention away from the impending meteor shower. That was a first for him. “Yes. I liked it,” he answered finally with a slow blink. 

“I liked it too,” Nigel whispered, nosing into Adam’s neck. He tilted his chin up, kissing up to his ear before returning to his mouth. “You taste...so fuckin good,” he murmured. 

That was good, very good. Adam was glad to know Nigel liked it just as much as he did.

“You do too, Nigel.” 

They had about three minutes left now before the shower, so he decided to wrap both arms around him and kissed him yet again, really going for it that time. He plundered his mouth, just like he’d seen in so many porns, licking every area his tongue could find. Admittedly, his crush on Nigel bordered on obsession, though he wasn’t the type to be a threat or stalk, but nonetheless, he’d wanted him for so long and to actually have him like that, was making him rethink what would happen in the next three minutes. 

The hungry way the gorgeous little thing in his arms responded made Nigel growl into his mouth with lust, and he pressed his body harder against Adam, pushing a thigh between his legs. The outline of half-hard cock was encased in the tight fabric of his jeans, and he began to slowly rock his hips against Adam. 

“... _ Fuck… _ ”

Adam responded with a breathy moan and a soft, 'oh', utterly lost in the midst of their kiss. He melded into it, his body moving with Nigel's, albeit not as smoothly. He was nearly hard, but very turned on and he had just moved in for another kiss when his watch beeped. He jumped back. "Its time! Come look," exclaimed with a bright smile. He was very singular minded when it came to focus and also strictly adhered to his routine. The meteor shower was part of it and any deviation would likely result in a meltdown. 

Bending over, he looked through the lens. "Wow. Its beautiful. Do you want to watch?"

It seemed like it was incredibly important to him, and while the abrupt shift was strange, Nigel didn’t want to rock the boat too much and scare him off. “Uhhh...yeah. Yes, of course,” he stuttered, still confused. He shoved his erection down and stood close, so his head was right beside Adams next to the telescope. “Where do I look, angel?”

Adam wanted to keep kissing, but the way his brain was wired, wouldn’t let him. He showed Nigel where to look, but his fingers kept going to his own lips, the only hint present to indicate what he was really craving deep inside. 

The boy told random facts about meteor showers, explaining it in lengthy detail to Nigel, not caring that he likely looked.... Interesting wearing the outfit he was and yet being so intellectual while they watched the shower. Once it was over, he smiled. “Would you like something to drink or can we start kissing inside again? I’d like to do the latter.”

Nigel had never heard anyone talk at such length about a subject with the kind of earnest passion Adam had, and it was mesmerizing. He took his hand and caressed his palm with a rough thumb affectionately. “Think I’d like to skip the drink and get right back to where we left off, darling, Kissing...and such,” he said, full lips curling into a smile. 

“Okay,” Adam agreed, then lead Nigel back inside after letting go of his hand to pack up his telescope. 


	2. Chapter 2

Once the telescope had been set up, Adam turned to Nigel and smiled. “You said ‘kissing and such’. Would you be specific about the details? If we’re going to have sex, I want you to know that I have never had anal sex before. I have masturbated and inserted various dildos into my anus but I’ve never had a penis inside.”

Nigel’s face reddened, and he started coughing to the point where he had to pat his chest and clear his throat. 

“Sorry...I just...you’re...I,” he stuttered, unable to get the words out. The Romanian’s face was flushed, clear up over his high cheekbones, and he blinked at Adam, sitting on the nearest flat surface he could find, a pristine looking couch. 

“You’re a virgin, darling?” he finally asked. “There’s nothing wrong with that, I just...it’s unexpected, you being the editor for an adult film company. I...that’s wonderful, Adam,” he finished quietly, hoping he hadn’t made a fool of himself. But really, what were the fucking odds??

"I've had sex with a woman. just not a man," Adam explained, his face curious as he tried to see if there was any mocking. He didn't see any. That was good. He pressed his shirt down, remembering his outfit. "Do...D-do you still want to kiss me...and such?"

Nigel stood straight away and pulled Adam close, feeling so much taller when he was pressed against him. Lifting his chin with one finger, Nigel smiled, the corners of his honey-amber eyes crinkling up, a predatory heat there, and he leaned down to whisper in Adam’s ear. His breath was hot as he spoke. 

“I absolutely fuckin do, gorgeous. Where would you like to start?”

"I think the bedroom would be optimal if we are going to have sex," Adam explained looking into Nigel's eyes to his nose. He kept going back and forth between the two areas. "If we aren't going to have sex, then the bedroom is still my preferred choice, unless we are just going to kiss and keep our clothes on, in which case the living room will be sufficient I think."

Nigel backed Adam against the nearest wall using the bulk of his body and tilted his chin up. He had no concept for why Adam was speaking the way he was, and just saw a nervous, inexperienced boy that needed someone to take the reins. 

“You can point me in the direction of the bedroom then, angel, just as soon as I do this, yeah?” he murmured, and licked into the inviting red ribbon of Adam’s mouth, still perched open slightly mid-thought. He worked his tongue over Adam’s, swirling and suckling it as his hands roamed under the thin fabric of his shirt, massaging pert little nipples. 

Adam was happy Nigel was taking over. He would have just continued to over analyze. He wasn't nearly as experienced as the porn star. Kissing him back, he moaned softly, his fingers seeking purchase in Nigel's hair. It was the nipple stimulation that really affected him; he'd never thought he'd like that before now. His cock was rock hard and his hips rocked of their own accord. 

“You’re so responsive, darling. God, I’m going to love seeing all the ways I can make you moan like that, hmm,” Nigel said, and turned him around, steering him by the hips down the hall. “Now, take me to your bedroom,” he instructed, already pulling off his own shirt with his free hand. 

“Okay,” Adam replied, just knowing he would have stumbled by now if Nigel wasn’t behind him. “It’s right here, at the end of the hall.” 

Adam reached out and opened the door, the room pretty sparse save for some NASA decor, a spacesuit, and the essentials any bedroom would have. His bed was just a standard full size; he’d donated the twin from New York because he felt like he needed something larger. That didn’t matter right now, all that did was that he was so aroused. “I am very excited.” 

Nigel was a little confused at the space suit, but was far too horny to ask questions now. As soon as they were in the door, his pants were off and on the floor, and his hands were back on Adam, working to get him undressed as fast as possible. He pulled up the little shirt over his arms, kissing each inch of exposed skin as he did, and pausing to nuzzle into the dark, soft fur of his armpits with a deep huff. 

“Mmmm…” he sighed as he let the shirt fall to the floor, and started to hook his thumbs in the waistband of his short shorts. 

So many new things for Adam to process. The armpit scenting was new, though he was aware of was somewhat common in pornography and likely gay sex in general. It surprised him that it turned him on. "I like this," he whispered, then looked at his shirt on the floor once his shorts were removed. "Oh. N-no, they go in the hamper."

Adam wasn't trying to be difficult but he couldn't abide his dirty clothes staying on the floor, so he wriggled free and bent over to pick them up, unintentionally exposing his pink hole as he did. 

Most of the blood for processing logical thought was in his dick, and Nigel was again momentarily thrown off until he saw Adam’s cute little winking pucker. “If that isn’t the most gorgeous ass I’ve ever seen in my goddamn life,” he said, accent heavier in his arousal. He bent headfirst for the cute bottom and took two handfuls, kissing the soft flesh hungrily. “Mmmm, come back here darling…”

Adam gasped, surprised but he instantly moaned. His one hand clutched the worn clothing, the other pressed against the mattress and his breath hitched at the feel of Nigel's lips on him. "I'm...oh…" 

He needed to put the clothes in the hamper still but that felt so good he didn't want to have to leave. 

Give him an inch, he’ll take a mile. Nigel pushed Adam all the way onto the bed, and once he was there, climbed up and over him. He opened his mouth by placing his thumb on his chin and pressing ever so lightly, then kissed him hard, suckling his tongue as he did. “Mmmm…”

The clothes rested on the bed with Adam, nearby, but with the way Nigel was kissing him, he couldn’t focus on that any longer. He surrendered completely, his fingers lacing into the bigger man’s hair, his cock leaking on his belly. He tasted so good and Adam wanted to experience all of him. This was it, he was going to go all the way with Nigel, the porn star to whom he’d masturbated many times before. “Mmm…” he copied, but the feeling was entirely sincere. 

Nigel could just feel that hard cock leaking between them, and his own was rubbing against Adam’s thigh. Momentarily he thought to ask him if he had condoms, but the kid had said he was a virgin...and even if he had done girls, he didn’t seem like the type that would just have them laying handy. Luckily he knew he had one in his wallet. 

“I’ve got a condom, gorgeous. Do you have any lube?” he asked, moving down his body to lick at a pebbled nipple.

"Yes," Adam moaned, licking his lips as he watched Nigel's tongue around his nipple. He was glad he wanted to use a condom because he was the type to insist on one anyway. He had some of his own but mostly.for masturbatory purposes. 

Nigel sucked the sweet nub between his teeth and bit ever so gently, hands wandering over his body, exploring as much as he could. He wrapped one hand around Adam’s cock and jerked a few times, stroking before he sat up and climbed off. “Don’t go anywhere, angel.”

The Romanian walked naked across the room and bent over to retrieve his pants, pull out his wallet and get the rubber. When he came back he stood at the bed and stared down at Adam, stroking himself. “Where is it? I can get it…”

Adam watched, transfixed, licking his lips. “Oh! It’s in the nightstand drawer,” he explained, then let his own hand trail down to his cock, where he began stroking slowly, just how he liked. It was exciting, but he hoped such a skilled lover like Nigel would be pleased with him. He wasn’t experienced like all the young men Nigel had sex with on camera. 

Nigel paused to watch Adam. The blush on his cheek and wide-eyed way he blinked those blue eyes at him, all the while stroking his own cock, well it would’ve had any porn director making this kid the next twink porn star. Nigel was glad that wasn’t the case, and was still out of his mind shocked he was untouched by other men until now. Fuck - he was unspeakably gorgeous. 

He found the lube and climbed back in bed. Laying beside Adam, he touched his cheek and sucked his bottom lip between sharp teeth before kissing him deeply once more. “You’re really something fucking amazing…”

"I am? Okay. Thank you," Adam moaned, his free hand holding Nigel's face as their lips and tongues danced together. He really liked kissing him and he couldn't wait to feel his cock inside. He reasoned that it would hurt a little but it would be okay because it would soon turn to pleasure. "Nigel...please."

“Begging already, darling? I haven’t even started yet. What is it you want so much, Adam?” Nigel crooned in answer, palms skating down his body. He slid to the space between his legs and rolled fat, furry balls in his hand as they kissed, then fingered lightly behind them, teasing at his hole. 

“You,” Adam managed to answer, licking at Nigel’s lips as his body rolled and writhed. He’d never been touched like that before, and the one time he’d had sex with a woman had been with Beth when they were younger. She’d realized she was a lesbian and that was that. But right now with Nigel was far better than he’d imagined and they hadn’t even started fully, like the older man said. 

“I want to do everything with you.”

The sweetly innocent words spoken through pink, bitten lips, in that odd little way Adam talked, pulled at Nigel’s heart. More than just his body was talking to him. He took his angelic face in both hands and kissed him deeply, as though he wanted to take his very heart that way. When he pulled back for a breath, he smiled. 

“We’ll do fuckin everything you want, angel. You’re running the show now,” Nigel whispered, stroking his cheek. 

"I am?" Adam asked, hoping he would do a good job at leading their sexual endeavor. He kissed him again, contemplating their next move. What should come next? He looked into his eyes longer than he had thus far and bit his lower lip. "Should we do oral sex or maybe anal fingering to prepare me for sex? I assume I'll be receiving since you are always the one who penetrates your costars."

Nigel rubbed Adam’s ass and purred against his neck, his stubble and the temporary mustache he’d grown brushing against his soft skin. “Well, given what a tempting little ass you have, I’d be lying if I didn’t say I’d been thinking about that since I saw you in those shorts you had on. Why don’t you suck me a little and then I’ll finger your ass while you do it, yeah? I’ll show you,” he said. He sat back against the headboard and spread his legs. “Go ahead, kneel and pop your ass up. Head down and then I can reach you.”

Adam decided on a position that was a bit more optimal after some thought. He straddled Nigel, but his ass faced him, his mouth hovering over his cock and his soft torso pressed reversed against the porn star's. This way, it would be very easy for Nigel to finger his ass or any other thing he might wish to do since it was almost in his face - a sort of sixty nine that he had seen in a lot of movies. "I hope this is okay instead?" he asked, holding the older man's cock at the base. 

“Fuck,” Nigel whispered, and goddamnit if it wasn’t the most glorious vision in the universe having that beautiful, round ass in his face. “Yeah, angel, this is more than okay. This is fucking perfection,” he huffed, and pushed a pillow under his neck, leaned up, and licked a long, heated stripe from behind Adam’s balls all the way up and over his hole. 

Adam moaned and much louder than he imagined he would when he felt the hot wetness on his hole. He hadn't anticipated actually liking it but he did. "T-That feels good," he said, and then studying the make of Nigel's cock. He looked at his foreskin, the veins, and the color before gently pulling it back to further expose the tip where he started to lick slowly. 

"Mmm."

What a sweet little tongue that was, curious and brand new at all of this, but not at all afraid to try it. Nigel’s brain was working overtime processing it. Yeah, there was a whole “thing” people made a big kink out of, being with a blushing virgin, someone’s first time. Thinking about how this doe-eyed beauty had really never sucked a cock before seemed impossible, being that the guy edited gay porn for a living, but the kittenish shy licks seemed to line up. His body overrode any reasoning though and he growled in approval, right into Adam’s bottom. “Good, baby, good,” he murmured, and licked more spiritedly around in circles, dipping the tip of his tongue just inside. 

The reassurance helped; Adam wanted to do well and excel in his quest to fellate Nigel. He had to focus hard because the pleasure he was receiving made it difficult to focus on anything other than that. With a hum of acknowledgment, he took the tip of Nigel's dick into his mouth, his tongue sweeping over the slit to continue tasting his pre come that he found he liked a lot. 

Nigel pursed his lips over the little pink pucker and suckled before pressing inside further, his tongue a skilled and strong muscle. Rough fingertips prodded as well, massaging his balls lightly, and he began poking his tongue in and ten back out gently, lapping all around hungrily. “Fuck angel, that’s perfect, like that,” he encouraged, his cock enveloped in the heat of Adam’s mouth. 

Adam was feeling more confident as Nigel praised him. He took a breath and then took him further down, half way now. He moaned around his cock, the sound vibrating his shaft and wriggled his ass wantonly. "Nigel…"

Nigel spit into Adam’s hole and worked his index finger over the opening eagerly, pushing it in up to the knuckle while licking all around to soothe any discomfort. “Mmhhhh, baby...God, so beautiful,” he hummed. The sweet pucker pushed back at him, resisting and at the same time sucking him in, and he added more spit as he kissed around him lovingly.

That was good and felt good too. It was fine for one finger penetration, he decided as he started bobbing his head up and down his shaft, getting more of a feel for giving oral sex. He was so turned on but still he popped off to say: "Please use the lubricant for more fingers and anal sex. I assume you know but I figured I would tell you in case."

It wasn't that he thought Nigel didn't know but he thought it better to tell him instead of risking tearing. 

Nigel huffed a laugh. He was surprised how direct Adam was. “It’s ok, angel. Trust me, I won’t hurt you, unless you ask for it,” he said teasingly. He grabbed the bottle, leaning up on one elbow and opening it without moving too much, and poured some down Adam’s crack, letting it drop down before working it in slow circles. “I’ll slow down. No rushing,” he cooed gently.

Unless he asked for it. 

Adam would need to research pain and sex correlation before hand of course so for now, he focused on what they were doing. The lubricant was cold but it warmed quickly enough. It wasn't a pleasant texture but he had used it many times before so it wasn't a problem. The circles on his anus felt so good. He moaned out a thank you to Nigel's statement and then tried to take him all the way down. He gagged and took a breath. 

Nigel’s hips shook involuntarily when he felt the back of Adam’s throat, and he cursed under his breath in Romanian. "Fuckin hell, yeah like that,” he groaned, struggling to resist bucking into the welcoming wet heat of his mouth. Everything about Adam was sexy, hot, perfect, checked all his boxes. He was falling fucking hard. He grazed his teeth over the soft curve of his ass and slipped a finger in deeper. Past the knuckle. In and out, and in a bit more.

Adam couldn't respond verbally but he liked that Nigel approved of the way he was pleasuring him. He held him there in his throat as long as he could, his eyes watering from the pressure and then popped off to catch his breath, his hole giving an appreciative squeeze. He turned back to look at him, his lips swollen and red, eyes rimmed, and hair a muss. "That feels very good. I'm… I think I'm ready for more."

Nigel added another finger. It was hard to explain the finer points of anal sex to a virgin with such a perfect set of lips around his dick, but this was important. He didn’t want to fuck up the kid’s first time with any misunderstandings. “Ready for another finger, or ready for my cock? The ass doesn’t really have to be prepared, per se, this is more...fuck that feels good...ahhh… psychological.” 

"Oh," Adam said softly. He contemplated. "Then I'm ready for sex."

He took his cock down a few more times, playing with his balls in his hand as his tongue swirled around Nigel's spongy tip, then down. 

“Say no more,” the Romanian groaned. He felt his heavy balls starting to tighten from the way Adam sucked him down so eagerly, if not the slightest bit sloppy, which made it all the more difficult to keep himself in check. He reluctantly swung his legs down away from Adam, gently moving Adam from his position as well, and rolled Adam to his back. “This will be best for your first time, darling, yeah? Just trust me, and tell me if it gets to be too much,” he said as he started to roll the condom down his thick cock and add more lube. He rubbed Adam’s leg as he did, smiling down at him.

Adam kept silent, since Nigel had told him to say no more. He had thought he either wanted him to stop talking or to say 'no more', which wouldn't make sense so he decided on the former. It was made a little more confusing when he was then asked a question. He shook his head yes and smiled back in a mimicking yet authentic expression. He was a little nervous but mostly excited and he let out a shaky breath which showed as much.

Nigel stopped, wondering if the look on Adam’s face meant he was mocking him. He stared for several seconds trying to figure out what exactly was going on. The kid seemed sincere. He didn’t appear to be the sort that would be a smart ass.   
“Adam, are you alright?” he asked, point blank, deciding the only solution was out and out blunting, putting it out there. 

Another question. Was this some sort of sexual game? Adam didn't want to disobey Nigel's original request of silence. So again he nodded, then trailed his fingertips down the porn star's biceps. 

Nigel took Adam’s chin in his hand then and looked into his eyes forcefully. 

“Adam, speak to me, talk to me, answer me, are you alright? Why aren’t you talking?” he asked, now concerned and actually really fucking worried. 

"Because you told me not to. You said: say no more, so I didn't," Adam said plainly. He tried to read Nigel's face. Was he worried or upset? He couldn't tell. "I thought it was maybe a fetish you liked or a dominant and submissive thing."

Nigel blinked incredulously. “It’s a figure of speech. I didn’t actually mean stop talking, darling. Tell me, are you alright? Do you want to continue?” He asked. Something seemed off. 

"I am fine. I want to continue. I guess before we go any further you need to know that I have this thing … it's called Asperger's syndrome. My brain is wired differently than NTs," Adam explained, rapid firing his wording and taking a breath before continuing, "That's um, people like you, neurotypicals. I take things literally because I am direct and honest. I don't like lying and I have problems discerning facial expressions or tones. Figures of speech are also difficult."

It all made sense now, and Nigel felt like a total asshole. He knew just what to do. “It’s alright, darling. I’m sorry...I didn’t know, but I’m glad you’re fine and wanna continue, because I sure as hell want to. We can talk about it later, yeah?” He tipped Adam’s chin up and kissed his neck. “I’ll make sure from now on I’m perfectly clear when I tell you what I want and what I mean. No more confusion, beautiful, okay?” he purred, his hands moving down Adam’s body again as before, and he pulled back to look at his face and smile, amber eyes alight. 

"Okay, Nigel. Thank you," Adam said with a relieved smile. It lit his whole face up, ears wiggling as his cheeks lifted. He allowed the eye contact, trying to hold it as long as he could and really paid attention to the color of his eyes. Without a thought he blurted out: "I like your eyes. They are similar to the spider galaxy in color."

Nigel smiled softly, a dull ache forming in his chest. Familiar, though long forgotten, something he’d walled off ages ago. Shit. All they’d done was fucking kiss and feel each other up, and yeah they were bare ass naked and he had a fucking condom on, and they were moments from fucking, but here it was. 

Love.  
Nigel was falling in love. Hard. 

“I have no fuckin idea what that looks like, darling. Maybe you’ll show me later, on the internet or something. You have the most amazing blue eyes I’ve ever seen, too, you know?” he paused. “Actually, don’t answer that. Of course you know what your own eyes look like,” he grinned. “But, I bet I can make you come harder than you can yourself. How about we check out my theory, yeah?”

Adam had to force himself to refocus. He could feel himself getting excited about showing Nigel the Spider Galaxy and he wondered if he would want to see other things, space related. Fortunately, the last thing the Romanian porn star had said, helped to get him back into the mood. 

“I would like that, yes,” Adam replied and then kissed Nigel, wrapping his arms around his neck to tug him down flush against his body. Oh the weight of him felt so good. It was entirely comforting and he actually sighed out relief from the feeling. All of his lingering thoughts quieted and there were no worries, just Nigel. Just the two of them. “Please.” 

Nigel had softened a little in his concern for Adam’s wellbeing, but a few strokes and he was back in business. His primary objective at the moment was getting Adam back on track, and it seemed he was on the way. “Mmmm. You sound so good saying please like that, darling. I plan to make you say it quite a bit more tonight...making you feel so good, you beg for more, yeah?” he said. The Romanian kissed across Adam’s delicate collarbone and down his chest to latch on to a small, flat, rosy nipple. He licked at it and then fastened his lips firmly, sucking on it a little harder.

Adam was glad Nigel didn’t seem nervous any longer; he was just fine and a strong independent young man. The last thing he would want would be for Nigel to think he was incapable of certain things, though help in some areas was always appreciated. He was lucky to find someone who seemed to actually understand. It made the young editor smile inside.

Of course all of those thoughts floated away once Nigel began pleasuring and speaking to him in that husky tone. He moaned with a soft nod, fingers slipping into the porn star’s soft hair. “Oh yes, Nigel… please… oh I like that.”

He worried the dimpled flesh between the edges of his teeth delicately, just enough for the sting of a small bite, followed by warm licks with the whole of his tongue. Nigel feasted on one nipple and then the next, massaging his pectoral muscles as he did and rubbing down to his abdomen. “Mmmm…”

Adam didn't say anything; his moans were enough proof of how he was feeling. The warmth, the teeth, his hands, and the weight of Nigel's body covering his own had him in pure paradise. He looked down, watching him and the image was very pleasing. Nigel was here, with him, and he liked him. It was incredible. He wanted to feel and do everything in case this was a one time experience. 

Nigel moved down the boy’s body, plush lips over baby smooth skin, peppering kisses over the sweetest beauty marks and freckles he’d ever seen. He looked up at Adam’s face, his lips parted, and crawled down further, smirking as he neared his cock. “Hmmm?” 

"Yes, please," Adam said, assuming Nigel wanted permission to perform oral sex. Or maybe just for sex. He didn't know but the answer was yes either way. 

Nigel lifted Adam’s cock up from his belly with one hand and licked a teasing stripe from his balls all the way up one side, tongue flat and firm. He lapped over the very tip and fastened his lips firmly over the head, sucking down as gold eyes focused on Adam’s face. He wanted to see his every reaction. He was sure the kid had a blow job before. He had to have. But he’d never had one from the Beast of Bucharest before. He smirked around the pink flesh as it thickened against his tongue.

Adam's hands flew to Nigel's hair and he moaned loudly, his head pressing back against the pillow. Oh it felt so impossibly good and he didn't want it to end. He hadn't ever really enjoyed receiving oral sex, neither of the two previous times. Looking up, he watched him, blue eyes locking on amber as he tried and failed to speak. 

A delightful, salty bead of pre come rewarded Nigel as he slurped up and down Adam’s cock, building a steady rhythm and rolling his balls in the palm of his hand. He used his free hand to slip behind and play with his hole, index finger sliding behind the plush mounds to remind him he wasn’t at all done with his ass. Hollowing his cheeks, he kept it up for awhile, savoring him. “Fuck, I could get used to this. You taste so damn good,” Nigel said, pumping his finger in and out of Adam and smiling.

Adam was breathless, his heart racing, his skin flushed, and dewy sweat covering his body. There were so many different sensations that he wasn’t sure which to focus on and for once it wasn’t a bad thing to experience. Moans left his lips like a sweet song sung from a litany of angels, hips rolling subtley to seek out more of Nigel. He looked into his eyes again, under inky lashes and parted his lips.

“I am ready, I really am. I’d like sex now, please.”

Nigel was ready too. He’d been ready, and seeing Adam splayed out like this was exactly the way he wanted him. Relaxed, open, eager, and willing. Nigel got up on his knees and added more lube to himself, pushed Adam’s thighs open, and lined up with his opening, sliding the head over it first before pressing the tip inside. 

“Just look at me and breathe. It’s gonna hurt, but breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. It won’t hurt for long baby, yeah? And it’ll feel so, so good, in a minute, trust me,” he said.

Adam did as told and looked at Nigel, breathing in the manner requested. It did hurt initially, the stretch and fullness far different than when he pleasured himself alone but the porn star was skilled and soon the pain ebbed, fading into pleasure and he relaxed. "Mmm, oh-"

Nigel had waited patiently, his skill giving him the patience to hold back even though Adam’s body felt just so, so good. So inviting, hot, silky, tight. The look on his gorgeous face too, as he’d started initially feeling the intrusion...twisted up, tears almost threatening to spill from those big blue eyes, cheeks flushed a rose that spread down his long neck and smooth chest, was perfect. And then the gasp of relief that had followed when he’d exhaled and opened up. 

The blond sank in all the way, until his balls rested between thick thighs and the soft curve of his ass. Leaning down on one elbow, he draped his body over Adam’s to kiss him, still not moving his hips much. “You feel like fucking heaven, darling….”

“Thank you. Even though heaven is a man made construct,” Adam began, only to trail off, too distracted by the hot pleasure of being filled like that. He kissed him again, fingers and limbs hooking around Nigel’s body to keep him and his weight close. Pants and moans all melded with slow slapping sounds of their coupling, the heady, musky scent of sex adding the the ambience beautifully. “Faster, harder… I need…” 

Nigel let more of his weight fall with every slap of his hips against Adam’s, driving in deeper. He let his cockhead linger on that sweet nub inside, tilting his pelvis and grazing sharp teeth along Adam’s neck. He didn’t want to hurt him, though he certainly wanted this to be memorable. It would be. Adam would never forget his first time with him, Nigel wanted to make certain. No matter what happened afterward. “Yes, angel, I’ll give it all to you, fuck, you feel so fucking good…”

Mentions of heaven, calling him an angel, there was a correlation, wasn't there? Adam didn't know but he didn't care at that moment. He wanted to feel and experience. The bed began to move with the force of how hard Nigel was driving into him. It felt so good. His nails raked down his back, leaving pink trails in their wake and moans and gasps left his lips. "Nigel, ah, yes-"

Nigel reached down between them and held the base of his cock, careful to keep the condom secure as he delicately pulled out of Adam. He rolled the brunet onto his belly and added more lube, laying between his thighs and entering him again, this time from behind. Adjusting a pillow beneath his head for comfort, he laid over his back and whispered in his ear, starting a new, slow and deep rhythm. “How does that feel?”

"It feels very good." Adam clutched the covers, his face turned to the side, lips parted. His breath came slower, more laced with moans and grunts as he was fucked expertly. He knew his prostate was being stimulated by the hot coil of pleasure spreading throughout his body. "Oh…ungh, yes."

Nigel rolled his hips against Adam’s soft, plush buttocks, spreading the cheeks open with his hand. He looked down briefly, watching his thick cock plunge between them, in and out, over and over, deeper with each thrust. The sweet little noises Adam made got louder and less coherent as he moved faster and faster. He brought his hand up the boy’s spine to the back of his head, then his shoulder, holding it for leverage. “Oh, fuck, baby, yeah like that. You’re so fucking tight and perfect...fuck…”

"Nigel…" was all Adam could manage to say but it meant alot. It was affectionate, approving, and desire filled, none of which was overly apparent in the delivery but his body spoke volumes all on it's own. The way his hole gripped and twitched around Nigel's cock, the way sweat beaded on his skin, and how his knuckles went white from the force of the grip he continued to keep on the covers. He was close, so very near his blissful end. 

Attuned to the swell of his body, Nigel groaned and redoubled his efforts, pounding into the beauty harder than ever. Sweat glistened across his muscles, and he pressed himself over Adam’s back and twisted his chin, capturing his mouth in a rough kiss. “I’m coming...I’m coming…” he huffed before growling and suckling his tongue, filling the condom inside his body with come as he did so. 

Adam came then as well, surprised they had managed to sync up but he found he liked it. His vision went white, heart pounding as he came into the mattress, his hole pulsing as he moaned over and over. He babbled incoherently, panting into Nigel's mouth, their orgasms ebbing from erratic to calm. "Wow…"

Nigel held on to the boy, surprised at the warmth that filled his chest as they panted hard coming down from the climax. He kissed him everywhere he could, his body relaxing. “That ...was really fucking spectacular. Guess you could do worse for your first time with a porn star, yeah angel?” he chuckled, then realized maybe Adam wouldn’t understand he was kidding. 

“I’m joking. I’m bragging a little since you know...I’m a fucking porn star, and most...don’t have their first time with one. It was a stupid remark, now that I think of it,” he trailed off. “Come to think of it a lot of jokes are when you pull them apart.”

Adam wished he understood jokes more, if no other reason than not wanting others to have to pull them apart for him. Well, wishes could be made but genies weren't real. He was who he was. "I don't think it was stupid. It was a joke but it is rooted in logic. If I'm going to learn, I'd rather have the best teacher in any given area. I joke sometimes. I can joke."

He exhaled, still enjoying Nigel's weight. "Are we going to have sex on our next date? If we have one. I don't know how romantically intimate you're wanting to become." 

Very, very to the point. No games with this one. It was oddly refreshing, Nigel mused. “I’d love to have another date and I’d love to have sex again, of course. I can take you to dinner, yeah? Or whatever you want, I guess,” he said, rubbing his arm. Fuck. While he’d fucked a lot of people, he didn’t have much experience with long term relationships. His longest one had ended very, very badly. But he had a feeling Adam was quite a bit different from his ex, that was for fucking sure.

Adam smiled into the pillow. "I'd rather eat here. I don't like going out much but Beverly and Beth say I need to sometimes so I guess we can. Thank you," he said finally, deciding that would be okay, especially with Nigel. "I think we may need to disclose our sexual relationship and potential romantic status to human resources."

Nigel blinked. “Oh? Do we? I...confess I’m completely unfamiliar with that...I don’t think I’ve ever had to uhh...had to do that before. That seems a little intrusive to me. Why the hell would anyone care if we’re dating?” he asked. He didn’t mind but it seemed strange and he was one who preferred to keep his private life private, not have strangers meddling in his fucking business. 

"Oh yes. Some companies do not allow employee fraternization. California is an exception but section thirteen point three in the handbook, the employee handbook, states we need to tell HR about any romantic or sexual relationships. It is invasive but also pertinent considering we work in the porn industry. You will likely continue to have sex with other people so they will probably want to see my last sexual transmitted disease checkup paperwork." Adam stated, his words fast and his tone serious. 

“Well, yeah, it is my job, angel...ahh. Maybe we can talk about it later, yeah?” This conversation couldn’t end that well. It was good that at least Adam knew what he did, in fact worked with him, and even seemed pretty pragmatic about it. But it was a little soon, and he felt strange talking right after their first time having sex, immediately about something like this. It might be practical, but it wasn’t...Nigel just wasn’t interested in talking about such things yet. 

He rolled over, throwing a leg over Adam and yawning. “I might just take a quick nap before I go home if that’s okay darling, unless you want me to stay...very sleepy…” he said, drifting off.

"Okay. I need to shower. You can stay. I think that would be best. I don't like having my sleep disturbed and if you nap and leave you'll wake me up."

Adam's fingers began tapping against Nigel's thigh. He moved it, impulsively; he had to, to get up. Once he had done so, he kissed him and then exited the room to get cleaned up. Sex was sticky, even with a condom. 

Nigel leaned up on one elbow and smiled at the beautiful dark-haired boy. Cheeks flushed and sweaty, he was just as gorgeous now as when he’d first seen him, actually more so because he’d...well...Nigel felt he’d claimed him a bit, somehow. 

“I love how straightforward you are, darling, honest and you simply say what you think. Not enough people do that. Takes all the guesswork out of communicating. Thank you.”

Adam smiled and blushed deeply, looking at Nigel. It made him feel accepted for who he was. All too often others tried to change him and here was Nigel, doing the opposite. Before leaving the room to go shower he replied with: "You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Adam woke up early, rolling over to see Nigel there. It startled him at first, but then he remembered. Should he wake him? He needed to make his bed; It was part of his routine. "Nigel, wake up. It's seven in the morning." 

Nigel stirred and moaned, rolling over. “Mmffggng,” he mumbled, not remotely planning on moving. He was normally never up before ten, and most of his shoots didn't start until the afternoon anyway.

Adam frowned and shook him gently, but enough to hopefully rouse him the rest of the way. "Nigel, wake up. I have to make the bed. It's now seven o' one. Nigel…. Nigel!"

“Fuck, what’s the rush, Jesus…Adam,” Nigel was definitely, without any question, officially grumpy. It made Adam flinch and tense. 

He sat up and opened his eyes, giving the boy a look, but softened when he remembered how even now, interrupting his precious sleep, this kid was gorgeous as all hell. And now his body was warring between his morning wood, his desperate need for coffee, and his even more urgent need for a smoke. 

“Hey, sorry, but I fucking never get up this early unless it’s for, ya know,” he remarked, pulling the sheet aside to show off his rather large erection with a smirk.

"Its okay, I forgive you but don't talk to me that way again, Nigel. I don't like it," Adam said calm and stoic. He looked at Nigel's erection, licking his lips without notice that he'd done so. "For work, pleasure, urine, or masturbatory reasons?" 

Nigel stopped cold, and stared at Adam. He covered himself back up and opened his mouth as though he were going to say something, but stopped himself. 

“Yeah, no, uh, actually I think, Adam, I think I’m going to go,” he said, getting up quickly to gather his things. He needed to get out of there before he said something cruel he would regret. He found his clothes, avoiding looking at the dark haired young man as he hopped around the room getting dressed quickly. He didn’t bother with shirt or shoes; he’d put those on in the hall  
or outside for all he fucking cared.

No one ever fucking talked to him that way. First he wakes him up in a fucking panic then scolds him for being bent about it? The fuck is his issue? 

“I’m sure I’ll see you at work,” Nigel said as he nearly ran out the door, his face red as a beet.

Adam was frozen. Had he said something wrong? As he quickly tried to replay the conversation over in his mind, he felt himself becoming more and more agitated; a storm was brewing. Unable to pinpoint exactly where things had gone wrong and all signs had pointed out that they had, he ran into the living room and picked up a lamp, throwing it at the door, just seconds in actual time after Nigel had left. As it shattered, he screamed. 

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" 

***

Nigel laid on his back at the gym, the last set of reps burning in his biceps as sweat dripped down his neck. He was pissed at himself. He had overreacted, he knew it. 

I forgive you but don't talk to me that way again, Nigel. I don't like it.

Honestly, he was just being honest, it was his neurodiversity. He was blunt. Adam hadn’t liked Nigel cussing him out for waking him up early. From the Romanian’s perspective, it wasn’t a big deal, it was how he spoke to everyone. Maybe Adam was more sensitive to it because of his...sensory stuff. He took it more literal. And, he did say he forgave him...which honestly pissed Nigel off, seeing as how he didn’t see what there was to fuckin’ forgive. 

Nigel did another set of reps and sat up, wiping the sweat from his brow. He had to apologize. He knew he had to. Adam was a good, sweet kid and he hadn’t done anything wrong. Nigel knew he was just being a hot head and this wasn’t a big fucking deal. 

He knew from what little time they’d spent together that Adam would be getting ready for work right about this time, so he’d still be home. With that in mind, he swung by a boutique chocolate shop down the street from the kid’s apartment, picked up a box, and headed to his place. 

He just hoped he wasn’t allergic or didn’t fucking hate chocolate or some shit. 

Knocking on the door, he waited. He was on his way to work as well, but his clothes didn’t matter. He wore a black Ramones tee shirt and blue jeans with his motorbike boots. 

Adam opened the door and stood there, silently for a moment. There was a band aid on his brow where he had also rammed his head into the mirror before but he was okay. With a flat tone, he stared at the chocolates. "Hello." 

Nigel’s eyes immediately went to the injury, and he stepped forward. “Adam, what happened to you, I…” he began in a rush, but seeing the lack of expression, he slowed himself, taking a deep breath. “I came to apologize to you. I brought you these. Can I come in?” he asked. He leaned just inside the door frame, still unable to stop himself from that much and hoping Adam wouldn’t close him out entirely. 

“Nothing happened to me. I am getting ready for work.” Pausing for a moment, he stepped back. “Yes.” 

Adam’s hands idly gesturing at his sides and then moved to toy with the hem of his button up shirt that rested over his khakis. He would need to tuck it in before he left. “Thirty-two minutes before I have to catch the bus to get to work.”

Adam looked at the chocolates again. “Does bringing chocolates help you apologize? If so, how?” 

Nigel licked his lips and cleared his throat as he stepped in. Nothing made him nervous - nothing - and yet here he was, his heart pounding in his chest and a blush of embarrassment washing over his exotic cheekbones. 

“The chocolates are for you, Adam. They’re a gift from me. I-I’m sorry for my...for leaving the way I did yesterday. I was angry, my pride was hurt, but I realize it was foolish of me. I’m really fuckin shit at this...apologizing...but...I’m sorry, Adam,” he said, stammering at the end. 

Adam was silent as he processed everything Nigel said. "People make mistakes. It's okay. Thirty one minutes before I have to catch the number nine bus."

Just like that, he had forgiven Nigel. He held his hand out after closing the door behind Nigel, waiting for the chocolates.

Nigel squinted at Adam, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Did he mean it? Was that it? Was he still mad? He handed the box over with uncertainty and managed a smile. “Alright, well, you don’t have to take the bus, angel. I can give you a ride if you want. It’s a hell of a lot nicer than riding the bus, and you don’t have to worry about a schedule. It’s where I’m going anyway, yeah?” he said, jingling his keys from inside the pocket of his leather jacket. 

Routes and time swirled in Adam's mind at the offer of a ride. It would put him arriving at work early but that would be okay. The bus sometimes made him late and that always upset him. He set the chocolates on the table; he would enjoy them later. 

"Thank you, yes."

Adam unzipped his pants and began tucking in his shirt, a slip of stomach showing briefly before he fastened them again. He looked at Nigel, quietly admiring his looks, and then went to get his messenger bag, phone, and keys. "Okay. I am ready, Nigel."

Dark eyes had caught a glimpse of bare skin, and for a moment Nigel was distracted with the fleeting idea that Adam was getting undressed. Full lips turned downward when he saw him merely tuck his shirt in and zip back up. 

Oh well.

Nigel ran his hand through his hair again, finding himself yet again nervous around this beauty who was seemingly unaware of his affect on him.“Good, well, this way then,” he said, stepping outside the door and waiting. 

Adam nodded and then walked out after Nigel. He was happy to see he had shaved the mustache. Once he locked the door, he put his keys in his pocket and let him lead the way. 

"Thank you for the ride and the chocolates," he said with a smile and then impulsively grabbed his face to kiss him. 

The Romanian was taken by surprise; he certainly hadn’t expected a kiss, but he was pleased by it. He slipped his hand to the small of Adam’s back to hold him there a second, and before Adam could pull away, his other hand cupped the boy’s clean-shaven jaw and he returned it. Sucking his lower lip softly between his teeth before releasing him, he smiled warmly, humming as he did. “You’re welcome, darling.”

It was Adam’s way of communicating; his cheeks flushed from the kiss, his cock threatening to harden. He smiled at Nigel’s mouth. “Does this count as a second date?” he asked, as they released each other long enough to get to Nigel’s vehicle. He wasn’t sure but they had kissed so he figured it would be best to ask instead of assume. Not all of the standard dating elements were present but he found he was truly happy to see him. 

“Well, we’re going to work, but how about after I buy you dinner, spend some time together just us? Then it will count as a date,” he said with a grin, after they got in. Car started, he put it in gear and started off towards the studio.

"Some people have breakfast dates before work but we didn't eat. I think tonight would be best yes." Adam smiled, seat belt on.

As Nigel drove, Adam contemplated. Nigel would be having sex with someone else today. That was his job and then he would watch it during editing. It wasn't an arousing thought like it had been and his stomach tensed. None of this showed though and he dismissed the feeling. 

Since they had a little extra time before hand, Nigel made a quick stop at a drive through for coffee, along with a bite for each of them, and then continued on to the studio. Typically he didn’t like to eat before a shoot, but he wouldn’t be filming for several hours. 

“Hey, since I’m not doing a scene for a bit, mind if I hang out with you in the editing bay and eat breakfast?” he asked as they pulled in.

Adam didn’t answer right away. He often took time to think about his answers to questions. Especially one as big as breaking protocol. He’d also eaten his All Bran and it was too early for lunch but this would be a snack, he told himself. Beth and Beverly said it natural to eat off schedule and he’d assured them he’d try. Besides, it meant more time with Nigel and he could show him what he did. 

“Okay. I don’t usually eat in there, but I think it would be okay. I’ve been told I may. As long as we are careful and clean up, it should be fine since we are early.” 

“Good,” he smirked, opening the door for the handsome younger man. Nigel was surprised at first how careful he was acting, but it made sense when he thought about it. After all, his home was fucking spotless. Of course he’d want his work space just as clean.

He greeted a few people on the way to the editing room, but no one really paid much attention to him. Nigel let Adam lead the way, sipping his coffee. Black, no sugar. Simple and strong.

“This it, gorgeous?” he asked. 

"Yes," Adam agreed, then pulled out his keys to unlock the door. After setting his bag down, he flicked on the lights and turned on everything he would need so it could be initiating while they ate. 

Next, Adam looked around the room, his mind analyzing angles and room temperature, breeze from the air conditioning, all to calculate the best place to open up a little folding table he had tucked away. Still no words spoken, he nodded to himself and went to get it, setting it up by the wall adjacent to his working station. He sat down and waited for Nigel. 

"I have eighteen minutes left to eat." 

The Romanian leaned up against the door, drinking his coffee and trying to stay out of the way. He was enjoying watching Adam work, clearly focused, and he didn’t want to interrupt, plus it was rather distracting every time the beauty bent over or reached for something. Bright blue eyes flickered around the room, long, slender fingers pressing buttons. Fuck, he was a stunning little twink. Not so little really, clearly masculine, but there was an exquisite loveliness to him that frankly took Nigel by surprise. 

“Please, let’s eat then, while you still can, yeah?” Nigel smiled, gesturing at the bag of food. 

"Yes," Adam answered and smiled, though maybe it looked awkward. He was never sure if he was doing certain facial gestures correctly or not. He sat down and looked at the bag, fingers laced on the table. If they started doing this frequently, he would need to change his morning routine a bit as to not gain weight or throw his nutritional values off. "I like this. It's adventurous. Beth says I need more adventure." 

Nigel grinned. “You mentioned her before, Beth. Who is she again? Does she work here or something? I don’t know that I’ve met anyone named Beth, but I don’t know many people here anyway. They keep the talent away from anyone but the directors and makeup people really,” he laughed, pulling up a chair nearby and sitting beside him. He could tell Adam seemed uneasy. Nigel was good at people, and wanted to try to help him relax if he could.

“Beth is my friend. Her and her girlfriend Beverly are my friends. Harlan too but he’s in New York.” Adam looked over at Nigel, fingers tapping on the table, and reached for the food, starting to pluck his own from it, since he hadn’t yet. He set the items before himself, leaving Nigel’s in the bag so he could get his own. He wasn’t uneasy with Nigel. If anything he felt more grounded around him; it was the time ticking down that had him uneasy. 

Adam suddenly chuckled, as if Nigel should know. 

“Beth doesn’t work here as talent. This is a homosexual pornographic movie studio. That doesn’t make sense, Nigel. She would need a penis. She doesn’t have a penis to my knowledge.” 

The Romanian almost spit out his coffee, and choked back his reaction to Adam’s statement. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he shook his head. “Oh, darling no, I meant myself. I was referring to myself as the talent, not her. I know we only have men working here, oh fucking hell that’s the funniest damn thing,” he said. “You have a great sense of humor, anyone ever tell you that?” 

"No. They usually tell me I am too serious or they laugh at me," Adam said, smiling. He took a bite of his food, after looking at it for a moment. After swallowing, he nodded. "That makes more sense though. You are talented. I can't speak to her sexual abilities."

Who the fuck would laugh at this sweet, gorgeous boy? Nigel felt an irrational anger well up inside him hearing that. Granted, there was probably a time in his youth when he got into scrapes and fights, but he was usually taking out the bullies that would pick on kids like Adam, not the other way round. 

“Who the fuck laughs at you, darling? People here?” he asked, his tone dropping a bit. He completely ignored the comment about Beth. He didn’t really care much about her, though oddly he was rather relieved to know Adam wasn’t sleeping with her.

"Cliff in sound laughs at me but it's okay. He's not very intelligent," Adam said, taking another bite, then sipping his orange soda. He wondered why Nigel's tone had changed but didn't ask. "A lot of people growing up. They laughed at me or pushed me." 

Nigel took a long drink of coffee and made a mental note to find fucking Cliff in fucking sound and have a fucking conversation with him. He set his cup down on the table, not thinking of Adam’s desire for order, distracted with thoughts of what kind of awful people would pick on him. Leaning forward, he impulsively put his hand on Adam’s thigh and squeezed with a large, veiny hand. “Fuck those people. They don’t deserve you or your friendship. And karma will pay them back, believe me, what goes around fucking comes around for assholes like Cliff,” he replied.

Adam wondered if Nigel would ever start eating. Time was running down. Order might not be important to him but it was to Adam and the thought of not finishing eating on time was making him anxious. The touch had brought him out of his thoughts. 

"What makes a person worthy of friendship? How is it defined?" Adam asked, taking another bite and sip. "Karma isn't real. Life is cause and effect. If something happens to them it's circumstance and coincidence…. yes, Cliff is an asshole, metaphorically speaking." 

“What a profound question,” Nigel mused as he took out his sandwich and began to eat it. In about three enormous bites it was mostly gone, as he was quite a fast eater, and he sat chewing thoughtfully and staring at Adam. 

“Someone who doesn’t fucking betray you. Doesn’t lie, stab you in the back, does what they say,” he finally said, taking another sip of coffee.

Adam was halfway finished. Ten minutes. He took another bite and followed it with soda, contemplating what Nigel said. "Did you betray me when you left angry before?"

It wasn't a slight. He was comparing Nigel's insight into friendship. They were friends with benefits, he assumed, not yet a romantic couple, so he figured he would ask. 

Nigel blinked in surprise. He was definitely not used to being asked anything so directly as Adam had, and it caught him off guard. It wasn’t bad, just unexpected. He paused and finished his sandwich before he answered.

“No, I didn’t. I was a bit angry, I didn’t want to lose my temper, so I left rather than say something I might regret. But in hindsight, it was still rude, and being angry was an overreaction. I guess I’m used to people being intimidated by me, I suppose, and not saying exactly what they think, or feel you know? The down side of that is a lot of fuckers trying to lie to me, manipulate me. So you’re refreshing to me, you’re good. You’re better, you get it, darling?” 

"I do. I am refreshing like orange soda," Adam said, his eyes expressionless but he was smiling down at Nigel's mouth. He hoped he would get his joke. He was glad he hadn't betrayed him. That was good to know. He took the last bite of his food and looked to Nigel's eyes, finally letting them rest there for more than a few seconds.

Nigel smirked and then seeing his smile, he broke into a chuckle. “Was...was that a joke?” he sputtered. He felt his heart pound as he looked into those blue doe eyes, as sweet as anything he’d ever seen before. What the fuck was wrong with him? His chest felt like it was going to burst open with happiness when Adam looked at him like that. He slid forward in his chair, then, and kissed him on the lips.

When he pulled away, Nigel looked surprised, his own ruddy cheeks pink. “Ahh… well, I couldn’t help it,” he said, grinning and tossing away his breakfast rubbish in the trash can. 

Adam kissed him again and then after pulling away, he sat back. "It was a joke, yes. Do jokes make people want to kiss? I've never experienced that before."

He was blushing too, happy, and also glad they had finished eating.

“You smiled, angel. You look even more gorgeous than usual when you smile. You make me want to do whatever it takes in the fucking world to keep you smiling. It’s intoxicating...alright well, maybe not literally, but…” Nigel paused, not sure how to explain himself. 

“Love makes me crazy, if I’m being fucking honest,” he admitted.

Adam was quiet as he processed everything, trying to understand how it all correlated. He rubbed his fingers onto the table in front of the man he'd been attracted to and masturbated to for a long time. They had sex and now they had breakfast; they would be having time together after work. "Love releases endorphins and makes us happy. Lunacy can be a form of exaggerated happiness. It makes sense."

Quieter still, he gathered his trash and rose to throw it away before turning back to Nigel. "Do you mean you love me? I don't think kissing or wanting to make someone smile is considered crazy." 

Nigel took Adam’s chin in his hand and stared at his lips, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin. Gods, he was fucking beautiful. More beautiful than any girl or guy he’d ever seen, and he kept saying it over and over, but it was true. Those eyes were gonna be the fucking death of him.

“I think I’m falling in love with you, Angel, yeah.”

"You are? When will you know for certain?" Adam asked, looking at Nigel's eyes again briefly. He liked the color of them. He was very handsome. The question was, did he love him? Adam definitely felt things for him but he would need to process and assess before saying it back. Could love happen so fast? Another thing he would need to look into. 

“Darling, Love isn’t logical or scientific at all, it’s pretty much the exact opposite of that, it’s…” he drifted off in mid sentence, lost looking into sea-blue constellations, distracted by the way those precious ears wiggled when he lifted his eyebrows, the downy soft, perfectly formed chocolate curl that fell in front, the soft flush of pink on the apples of his cheeks. Maybe it was just infatuation. Nah…

He leaned into Adam’s space and took his head in both hands, and kissed him, deeply, his tongue slipping between the red petals of his mouth. When he finally pulled back, he smiled. “I’m pretty sure now.”

Adam licked his lips, crimson to the tips of his elf-like ears. The kiss nearly derailed his thought. "Pretty sure means near certainty but not quite," he pointed out, nodding, eyeing the time. Nigel had said love wasn't scientific and that wasn't true. He thought maybe telling him the facts might help him become more certain.

"There is an actual science to love, Nigel. Being in love is affected by huge, measurable changes in the biochemistry of the brain. Science has identified three basic parts of love, each driven by a unique blend of brain chemicals," he began, pausing only seconds for breath, "lust is governed by both estrogen and testosterone, in both men and women. Attraction is driven by adrenaline, dopamine, and serotonin—the same chemicals that are released by exciting, novel experiences. Long-term attachment is governed by a very different set of hormones and brain chemicals—oxytocin and vasopressin, which encourages bonding. Each of these chemicals works in a specific part of the brain to influence lust, attraction and attachment."

Nigel was a smart man, and understood what Adam was explaining, but didn’t expect the conversation to veer into a detailed discussion of hormones and chemical reactions. “You’re very right, but I must admit, I’m not thinking about any of those things when I’m kissing you, beautiful. All the blood goes right to my dick,” he chuckled. “You kinda have that effect on me, you know?” 

Adam didn't think Nigel was stupid by any means; it was just in his nature, how his brain was wired. He hoped Nigel could be okay with that. 

"I understand. That's the lust I mentioned."

He hadn't said he loved Nigel yet, but he thought he might or was at least heading there. 

Eyeing the clock behind him he pulled back and picked up a few stray napkins. “Looks like you have only a minute left before you start work, hmm? I don’t want to make you late.” He smiled and stood up, stretching and tossing away the garbage in a small can by the door. “Ok for me to still hang around, yeah?”

"Yes," Adam answered and walked over to kiss Nigel again. He then pulled some hand sanitizer from his pocket and offered it to him after using some himself. 

Nigel grinned like a schoolboy with a crush and sat back down, leaning in the chair with long legs pushing him all the way back as he watched Adam start to work. “What are you editing today, then?”

Adam stood, still holding his hand out, offering Nigel the sanitizer. He couldn't focus on the last question when he was still on the bottle in his hand. Oh! He hadn't said anything. "Do you want to use this?"

Nigel stared at the bottle and finally accepted it. He wasn’t sure why exactly he needed it, but what the fuck. “Sure, I guess. Can’t fucking hurt,” he shrugged and took it, looking at the bottle. He squirted some on his palm and made a face. “It’s fucking cold as hell. It’s slimy. What do I do with it?” he asked, thrusting the bottle back at Adam awkwardly and looking at his hand like it was an alien appendage. 

Adam blinked as he took it back. How could anyone not know what hand sanitizer was. To his knowledge they had it in Romania and he knew that was where he was from. "Rub your hands together. It cleans them, for the most part, but you have to do it quickly for it to really kill the germs." 

Nigel raised his pale eyebrows and did as Adam instructed, rubbing his palms together rapidly. It smelled like hospital astringent, but it wasn’t that bad, and when he did that it evaporated quickly. “And then, that’s it, yeah?” he asked, looking at the front and back of his hands. “It’s dry. So they’re clean? That’s fucking crazy. Nice.”

"Yes. They are sanitized but still recommend using soap and water," Adam said and then went to sit down in front of his computer. "I'll be finishing your last movie. Then starting on the one you do today. I think today you'll be working with a new guy. Aiden Galvin. Darko says we could be brothers. I told him we are not."

Nigel grinned. “Galvin? I’ve never heard of him. But fuck, if he looks like you, angel, it’ll be great I’m sure,” he said, winking with a sly smile at Adam. 

Adam shifted in his seat. "I have not met him yet but Darko has his head shots if you want to draw your own conclusions."

It was a compliment to him, Adam surmised, but he decided he would need to meet this Aiden himself. 

"You said you love me. Are you my boyfriend now?"

Nigel rubbed his jaw and leaned back in the chair again, crossing his legs. He could use a smoke, but he doubted Adam would let him. “Yeah, I suppose I am. Never really liked titles though, and I’m not really a boy, am I?” he chuckled, full lips curving into a smirk. 

Adam laughed, shaking his head. "No, you're a man, but man friend doesn't sound right. I only ask because I need to know if I can have sex with other people or just you."

Not that he had any prospects. He didn't but Adam needed to know. 

The Romanian’s mouth opened slightly in surprise. “So you can...alright. Well, I had no idea that was on the table. I mean…Jesus fucking christ, Adam. I guess that’s not the kind of question boyfriends ask each other. Frankly no, I’d rather you not fuck anyone else. But you have me at a bit of a fucking disadvantage, don’t you, darling? Given what my job is, yeah? Because after all, that’s why I’ve been single. Most people can’t fucking handle it,” he said, crossing his arms over his broad chest. He should have expected that. The ultimatum. Surely he didn’t expect it to be that soon. 

Adam wasn't even referring to Nigel being a porn star. He simply wanted to know if they were monogamous or not; he would assess his feelings on his boyfriend's job later. But for now, Nigel seemed…. Angry. Again. Adam tried to figure out where he went wrong and why it wasn't a good question to ask, as the hot headed Romanian had gruffly pointed out. So he just didn't say anything. Not yet. His finger tapping rapidly was a thigh was a sign of his frustration. 

Nigel sighed and narrowed his eyes at Adam and his silence. Frustrating, was he now getting the silent treatment? He leaned forward again, dipping his chin to try and find that blue gaze. “Cat got your tongue, yeah? Your answer is yeah, I don’t want you fucking anyone else, yeah we’re boyfriends. Does that answer your question?” he asked, his voice softer, though he wasn’t pleased being placed in a corner so soon. 

Adam was quiet still. Now he has new information to process. Nigel sounded like he was still frustrated but he wouldn't look into his eyes. He sat that way for a little while longer before finally speaking. 

"Do I seem like I am incapable of answering questions, Nigel? No cat has my tongue. That is ridiculous."

Nigel was too tense, and part of it was because he needed another cigarette. “Listen, darling, no, I don’t think you’re incapable of answering questions. I need a smoke. I don’t think you’ll let me smoke here. How about I go smoke, you think about it and I’ll come back, we can talk, yeah?” he asked, pulling out a soft pack and his lighter and raising his eyebrows. 

"Okay." Adam answered, looking at Nigel briefly. He turned around and looked at the computer, starting up another program he needed while he contemplated. 

Nigel paused before getting up to walk out. This was really fucking hard to work with. No emotion, no reaction. Fucking nothing. How was he supposed to know how to react? What to say, what to do? Was Adam upset? Did he give a fuck? Nigel paused again in the doorway. 

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” 

He sighed and shook his head as he headed outside, ignoring someone that said something to him in passing, and didn’t stop until he was outside, where he leaned against the brickwork and took a much needed inhale as he lit his smoke. This little beauty was a real tough nut to crack, that was for damn sure.

Adam began working and like usual, he became entirely focused on that, forgetting to concentrate on the question he'd been asked entirely. He liked Nigel a lot and he did care, but with the way he was wired, he simply couldn't help how he was. 

Nigel came back in a few minutes later. As he did, he noticed Adam staring focused at the computer, but he sat back down where he’d been. 

“So, angel, are we good now, yeah?” he asked.

Adam jumped, startled. He had forgotten Nigel was coming back. It was then that he remembered he was supposed to have been thinking. He turned around to face him. "Yes, I am good, but I can't speak for you," he said, honestly, "I won't have sex with anyone else. I didn't want to anyway, I just wanted to know the margins."

Though since Nigel had brought up the obvious - that he would still be engaging in sex with coworkers - it was on Adam's mind now. He decided since he wasn't sure how he felt about it, he'd need to experiment with his feelings on the matter. 

"When are you going on set?" 

Nigel checked his watch and sighed. “I still have some time. About an hour and I gotta go check in with the director. I’d still like spending some time with you, if you don’t mind. This time, I’ll be quiet, yeah?” he said, knowing he’d probably upset the poor kid before. 

Adam wasn't a poor kid. He was a strong, independent, and intelligent adult. Nigel would learn soon enough. He nodded. "Okay, I'd like that."

Smiling, he returned to his work, a scene with Nigel and Vince fucking on the floor. It was almost feral in nature, Adam thought to himself. 

“I’ve never actually watched myself in these,” Nigel admitted as he looked at the screen. He recalled that one had been pretty athletic and demanding, and the shoots were never as enjoyable as they looked on film. Of course, who could complain, getting to fuck for a living, but it was hard work, and not exactly romantic with half a dozen other people, cameras, hot lights, light reflectors, and a director shouting instructions at you. “They make it look really good. Well, you make it look good,” he chuckled. “Trust me, ain’t that glamorous on set.”

"Do you like your job?" Adam asked, curiously. He thought he must like it because he thought a man like Nigel could get a lot of other jobs. He seemed intelligent, he was handsome, and strong. "How does it feel to watch yourself? Are you embarrassed?"

Nigel nodded, grinning. “I could do a fuck of a lot worse. It’s not as easy as a lot of people think, but it’s also nothing to complain about for the money I make. Still, they’re aging me into the fuckin’ Daddy roles more and more which fucking smarts like hell, but what the fuck you gonna do, yeah?” he watched the screen momentarily, noticing a particular part when the kid he was with tried to hide a wince. That had been a long shoot. “Not embarrassed, but not aroused really watching this. It’s...it’s acting. It’s very mechanical, no emotion.” he shrugged. “It’s good, though. You made it look good. That’s the editor’s job, polish it up.” he rubbed Adam’s arm affectionately. 

"Thank you. Yes," Adam said, then he reached over to rub Nigel's arm. It was mimicking but he liked it. He removed his hand, smiled, and turned back to the screen, adding in a few sound clips to make the squelching more audible. He thought about what Nigel had said...that it was acting. "You weren't acting with me, right? I assume you weren't since you said you love me but I have learned it's better to ask."

It was new and strange to Nigel to hear such an emotionally important question asked in such a matter of fact way, Adam’s voice never changing tone or volume. “Absolutely not, Adam,” he said emphatically. He placed two fingers under Adam’s chin, and turned his head slightly, seeking his eye line. “That was all real. You get me?” Amber eyes burned with seriousness, not a hint of mirth in his own deep, rough voice.

Adam wasn't good at reading people but it was clear from Nigel's seriousness that he meant what he said. He swallowed and looked him in the eyes for a moment. "I get you. I-I'm glad you meant it and that it was real. I would be upset if you had been acting."

The Romanian smiled into Adam’s beautiful face and thumbed over his cheek softly before letting go. “I’m glad we understand each other, beautiful. I don’t mean to keep you from your work though. Show me what else you do, hmm?”

"Okay."

Adam turned and got right back to work. He showed Nigel in likely too much detail, exactly what he did until time had flown to the point where his boyfriend had to go on set. He nodded, kissed him, and watched as he walked out of the door. Nigel would be going to have sex. He wondered if maybe he should go watch in person, maybe that would help him make an informed decision on how he felt about the whole thing.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as he saw Nigel walk up, he recognized him. Who wouldn't? Aiden sauntered to him in low slung jeans, his hip bones leading down a sharp 'V' that met at the hint of a dark nest inside the fabric. He grinned, charming and devilishly handsome as he looked him up and down. 

"Looks like we're about to get to know one another real well. I'm Aiden," the twink said, brows raising as he extended his hand and licked full, cherry lips. Adam hadn't arrived yet, and they were relatively alone as crew did a few finishing touches on the set. 

Nigel was used to his fair share of eager “co-stars”, and this one was certainly easy on the eyes. Darko was right, he did resemble Adam a bit, but shaggier, looser, longer curls, and quite a bit more flirtatious. Of course he had to be; they were about to fuck on camera. 

He took the offered hand and smiled back. “Nice to meet you, Aiden. Don’t think I’ve ever seen your work before. Are you relatively new, yeah?” he asked, eyes drinking in the sight of his taut belly and those lean hips, all the way up to that devilish red pout.

Aiden swiped his thumb over Nigel's hand, eyeing him hungrily. "Yeah, I've done two other films. They didn't go so well, but Darko really seemed to like what I had to offer on the casting couch."

The boy winked at Darko, who had walked past. They had fucked like dogs during the interview. Aiden looked back at Nigel. "Never been with such beasts until now… really looking forward to our time together, daddy." 

Nigel chuckled and raised his eyebrows, leaning back to get a good look at the boy’s ass. Nice and round, firm, and he grabbed a handful, squeezed it before slapping playfully. “You’re an eager tiger. We’ll have fun. Just follow Darko’s directions and we should be golden,” he said, and turned to go get changed for the shoot. 

Donning a different pair of jeans and white button down shirt, Nigel was dressed and ready in short order. After a few minutes in makeup, he sauntered back out on set and Darko was waiting for him. 

“Do you need this now, or wanna wait?” he asked, tapping a sealed plastic cylinder. 

“Don’t want it right now, let’s just see how it goes. You know I fuckin' hate that shit anyway,” Nigel said. It was a new medication, marked homeopathic, which was French for illegal, used as a male enhancement drug. Boner pills. Nigel hated them mainly for the side effects. 

He sat on the sofa on set, where Aiden was supposed to be coming in, and waited for Darko to call Action.

Adam, who had come in while Nigel was away, stayed hidden in the background, quietly watching as Aiden took his place. Darko called Action and Aiden walked in. He flopped on the couch next to his step-father and sighed. 

"Viv cancelled on me again, daddy. Mom isn't even here to distract me from the let down. She always bakes me a pie or somethin'...."

Aiden looked at Nigel with wide doe eyes, fluttering his lashes with a pouty lip. "Could you do something to cheer me up?" 

Nigel spread his legs wide, smirking over at the boy. He kneaded his cock through his jeans to get himself going, which was the way he preferred to work. None of the artificial shit, if he could help it. Luckily, this Aiden was just his type, and he didn’t think getting hard was going to be a problem at all. 

Nigel let his Romanian accent roll thicker than usual for effect; Darko had requested as much for this particular film. “Oh, I think daddy has exactly what you need, baby. Why don’t you come over here and see, hmmm? Try a taste. It’s way fuckin' better than anything Viv has.” 

Nigel unzipped his jeans slowly and pulled out his fat, half hard, uncut cock, stroking it a few times for the camera as they zoomed in.

Darko gestured wildly for Aiden to slide closer to Nigel. 

Aiden played coy and then slid over as Darko had instructed. He placed his hand on Nigel's thigh, his touch tentative, where he in real life would not be. "I...I'm not sure how… I mean… do I just…?"

Nigel reached over and started to caress Aiden’s jawline with a rough thumb, slipping it to his wet, rosy lower lip. He prodded his mouth open, sticking his thumb inside and encouraging Aiden to suck. “You just do a little of that...but here, yeah?” he cooed, jerking himself a bit more deliberately before letting go. His cock was now fully hard, the head pushed past the foreskin, and lay thick against his thigh. “Does daddy need to feed it to you, darling?”

"I think that would be best," Aiden husked, wetting his lips as he neared Nigel's face. His fingers crept up Nigel's thigh. The boy was clearly improvising a little, but he was new to the business. It was hard to act when he was so aroused.

Normally Darko might call cut and give more direction, but he liked how raw and natural Aiden was. He was believable as the innocent, barely legal stepson, so he whispered in the background as he often did, knowing Adam would cut out extraneous talking later. 

“Go with that, continue, yeah, feel him up, Nigel, take his hand, show him, teach him,” he prodded.

Nigel covered long, slender, pale fingers with his own veiny, dark, larger hand, and moved it from his thigh to his cock, encouraging his hand to curve around it’s girth. “I’ll show you everything, draga, I’ll teach you, yeah?” he said in a husky voice, moving Aiden’s hand up and down slowly and licking his lips. His gold eyes focused on that temping ruby mouth of his as he spoke. 

Aiden swallowed hard, his nostrils flaring as he took in a deep, aroused breath. His hand trembled slightly as he adjusted his grip and moved up and down with Nigel's guidance, quite the astounding actor for an up and coming porn star. "Okay, daddy. Like this? You're so big. Bigger than I am. I don't know how I'll be able to handle all of you."

“Just like that, baby, yeah. Maybe we start by seeing how much you can take in that pretty mouth. I bet it feels just like heaven. Why don’t you show daddy? I think that would make you feel better, sucking on daddy’s big cock, don’t you?” he coaxed, and brought one hand up Aiden’s spine and the back of his head, encouraging him to lean down towards his lap. 

“Suck his cock, Aiden, but slow, like you don’t know how,” Darko whispered. 

“I think so,” Aiden responded, moving with Nigel’s hand, down towards his erect cock. His breath ghosted over the unsheathed tip, his pink tongue sweeping over his eager mouth. He flitted his eyes up to Nigel briefly, and smiled, kittenish lips curving seductively into a smile before he licked the head to taste the pre come there. “It’s salty. Tastes better than mine, daddy. Do I just...take it all in? Won’t I choke?” 

Nigel growled and his hips twitched, a vein in his shaft throbbing as he swelled harder from that brief contact. Fuck, this kid was great so far with this innocent act. “Yeah, you just might, but I’ll make sure you don’t get more than you can take. I won’t kill ya with it, fuckin' scout’s promise, gorgeous,” he said in a swaggering tone. It was an ad lib, and Darko barely coughed back a laugh at how bad it was. But he allowed it. What he said didn’t fucking matter as much as the action. 

“Grab his hair,” Darko instructed.

Nigel slowly tangled his fingers in a fistful of silky curls and yanked his head back, grinning with shark-like fangs flashing. “Just try more, baby. Suck, Suck daddy’s cock, yeah?” he demanded, and pushed Aiden’s head down a little roughly, his thumb under his chin, guiding his cock past ruby lips. 

Inwardly, Aiden was so fucking pleased. God how he looked forward to fucking him off camera, if it came to that, and how only then they could be themselves. True, he and Darko had fucked once but he didn't wager the big boss man would want to more than once, would he? Admittedly, Aiden was more into brunettes than blonds. 

All of that was in Aiden's mind and in seconds before he refocused, hollowing his cheeks with muffled moans. He undid his own fly, freeing his slimmer cock, stroking as he did what he was told. 

“Camera two, zoom in please, on Aiden, on Aiden. Cut, cut, OK. Aiden zip up and do it again. I like the ad libbing, you’re doing great.” Darko pointed at one of the two camera men who got in closer as they adjusted the lighting and another guy quickly stepped in to powder Nigel’s forehead. Darko moved closer after he moved back, wiped a drop of saliva from the corner of Aiden’s mouth, and nodded. “Perfect, from just after suck daddy’s cock. Action!”

Nigel took a handful of Aiden’s curls and guided him down towards his cock once more, feeding it to him as they resumed. Those sweet little moans really did feel fucking exquisite on him. His mind kept wandering though to Adam, and he struggled to focus on the scene at hand. 

“Good boy, that’s it. Just gotta touch yourself too, eh?”

Aiden had zipped up and began unzipping again, freeing his cock. He started stroking again.

This went on without another cut until it was time for the sex scene. Aiden popped off, waiting to be directed for the next scene. Once the camera was off, he grabbed his water bottle, sipping, as the crew set up the next scene. 

"You're good, man," he said to Nigel, noticing Adam in the background, but he said nothing. 

Nigel hadn’t seen Adam yet, as he was very aroused and distracted with the blow job, and pinched off the blood flow at the base to take the edge off. He was a pro, of course, and drank some water, prepared for their next scene. “So are you. You’re very good.” He was impressed. Once again, Darko had found a great actor, and Nigel hoped he’d keep him fresh and not over use him. He mentally scolded himself. He couldn’t feel protective over everyone. Was it just because the kid looked a little like Adam? 

"Yeah? Well practice makes perfect… so if you ever wanted to… rehearse we could," Aiden flirted, grinning. Their conversation couldn't be heard but by themselves, since the set was noisy at present. He couldn't help but be who he was and since Darko and Vince hadn't made it clear if they or even just Darko wanted anything more, then he figured why the hell not? 

The Romanian didn’t want to kill the mood by turning him down right then and there, and porno sets god knows weren’t exactly the most professional of places, but Nigel did like to have boundaries. 

“I’m with someone. Let’s save the energy for the scene, gorgeous, yeah?” he said, looking in Aiden’s eyes directly and smiling softly. He didn’t want to be cruel, but really, it had to be said.   
After all, Adam had just asked the man to be his fucking boyfriend not even two hours earlier. What kind of man would he be, in spite of his current hard-on and being paid to fuck another guy?

Shit, now he was thinking of Adam. Could he even do the scene? 

"Oh shit," Aiden began, chuckling. He should have known but he wasn't upset or put off. Least he still got to work with him. "Of course you are. It's cool as hell that he or she is fine with what you do. Do you know if… has said anything about me?" 

Relieved, Nigel exhaled and ran a hand through his hair. Looking across the set at Darko, he shook his head. “He’s my best friend, darling, can't spoil all the surprises, yeah?” Nigel quipped. "But why don't you mosey the fuck over there and ask, hm?"

"Think I'll do just that, darling," Aiden murmured with a smirk. "Well, see you on the set."

Darko hustled everyone around set, Vince joining he and Aiden while they chatted and then they began filming the sex scene, which fortunately went off without a hitch.

Afterwards, Aiden went to the showers and Adam stepped out of the background, walking over to a sweaty Nigel. "Hello. I watched you and Aiden," he said, hands in his pockets. 

Nigel was about to head to the showers, and was guzzling down a bottle of water when he saw Adam. “Ahh, you did? What did you uhhh...what did you think?” he said. He’d never felt this way with other lovers. Nervous. Excited. Glad to see Adam, Happy to see him, but strange about what he did, his job. His job. Fuck, he was Nigel for fuck’s sake, this shit didn’t bother him, with his swagger and confidence. He puffed out his chest a little and tried to smile. 

He was worried what Adam thought, though. This was new. He never gave a shit what anyone thought. 

"Parts were arousing, but it not as much as I would have thought. There's too many distractions. I mostly watched as an experiment. I needed to see if I would be jealous," Adam said, just as flat and calm as the ocean. "I wasn't. It's just your job."

Nigel let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in, almost desperate in his relief. “I’m so fucking glad, angel. I just want you to know that was entirely different from what you and I do. I...I don’t feel anything remotely for that kid, yeah? But I fucking love you. I love you so much. I hope you know that, but I’ll keep saying it.” Nigel took Adam’s hand and kissed it. He realized he sounded like a fucking whipped idiot. Whatever. He felt how he felt and fuck the rest. 

Adam still hadn't said it back, not yet. He had to know for sure, otherwise it would be a lie and he did not like lying or liars. He smiled at the kiss on his hand. "I believe you, Nigel. It's okay." 

Nigel knew he needed to dial it back, get a hold of himself. He got too passionate, but fuck, that’s how he was. He was obsessed. And he noticed of course Adam didn’t say it, still hadn’t said it back. 

He noticed.

He was taking it well. With most lovers he wouldn’t have, but with Adam, he knew the boy was honest and sincere, and likely taking the time to examine his feelings first. Did it make him nervous and uncertain? Deep down perhaps, but he was fucking Nigel, the Beast of Bucharest. Adam would come around, surely. 

“Good, angel. When do you get off work? I want to get you dinner,” he said, sliding his arm around his waist. 

"At five," Adam smiled, enjoying the touch. He thought he might be falling for him but again, he needed to make sure. One thing was certain, dinner was something Adam was looking forward to. 

“Would you like to eat it at your apartment or go out somewhere?” he offered. He didn’t mind either way, he just wanted to make sure Adam was most comfortable. “I can have it made fresh by this amazing Italian place where Darko knows the owner, darling. Do you like Italian?” he asked, picking up his hand and kissing it softly.

"I don't know, but it's pasta so I think I would like it. Plus if we bring it home, we can have sex," Adam reasoned, smiling. He licked his lips. "But Beth and Beverly said I need to go out more, so I'm not sure which is the most optimal choice." 

“There’ll be plenty of time for us to go out. I think we should stay in tonight and enjoy each other. You’ll have to tell me what your favorite dish is. Anything you want, I’ll get it for you.” Nigel replied. “I’m gonna shower and then head home, get ready and order the food, yeah angel?”

"As I said, I've never had Italian, I usually eat chicken and macaroni and cheese with broccoli every night," Adam said as if Nigel should have somehow known. He was happy they weren't going out though. "Okay, goodbye."

Adam leaned in and kissed Nigel and then without another word, walked off. 

Nigel watched him walk away and stood there like he’d been struck by lightning. He touched his lips with his fingertips and stared until he couldn’t see him anymore. 

Fuck. God, his chest burned in the middle, like he’d eaten a fried, fatty meal back home. But it wasn’t that of course. Shit, he really was fuckin' over the whole entire goddamned moon for that kid. And it was going to ruin his career if he wasn’t careful.


	5. Chapter 5

Nigel knocked on Adam’s door, dressed much nicer than he had before in a dark grey button down shirt, flat front dress trousers and a black sport coat. His hair was freshly slicked back, and he carried an insulated bag with their food, which he’d picked up from Mario’s, the place Darko co-owned - in name only, really, but it was enough for calling in favors. 

He also had another bag containing a bottle of chilled champagne and dessert in a tiny cooler. Not that he’d gone fucking overboard or anything. No, not Nigel. 

Darko had mocked him relentlessly of course. But it was worth it. Or it would be. He was fucking determined to impress the stoic little brunette.

Adam opened the door right away; he'd been sitting near it anyway. He had on khaki pants and a navy blue sweater vest, a pale yellow button up underneath that. The color scheme reminded him of the night sky in a way or of the story, The Little Prince, which his mother used to read him as a child. Naturally, he noticed how handsome Nigel looked, even if he didn't say.   
"Oh, um, come in," Adam finally said, after realizing he had been standing there gawking without a word. 

“Goddamn,” Nigel whispered the moment he saw Adam. He was … breathtaking. Like a model right out of a catalog, just a little too put together. Perfect, his dark curls combed, little shirt and sweater impeccable, those pants just...rosy cheeks...and blue fucking eyes. Nigel was standing there staring dumbstruck when he finally registered that Adam was staring, too, and he said come in.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Nigel purred, and leaned close to kiss Adam while still holding the bags. He stepped in the doorway then, gesturing with a grin. “I brought everything we need. Point me to the kitchen, yeah?” 

"Thank you," Adam said stoically but a bit softer than usual. He smiled and pointed, literally, to the kitchen. Wow he was already aroused but he had a schedule to keep and the food would get cold otherwise. Besides, Adam didn't like reheating food if it could be avoided. "May I help?"

Nigel sauntered in and set the bags on the counter, pulling out food containers. “Sure, darling. Plates? Utensils? Maybe a serving spoon? And a couple of glasses. I bought champagne, and chocolate covered strawberries for dessert. We can tuck these in the ice box until then, hmm?” he asked, handing a small, black plastic box to Adam. 

All he could think of was eating them off Adam’s naked body, and his cock swelled in his dress pants at the image floating in his mind. But he had to get through dinner. Priorities. He cleared his throat and smiled charmingly. 

"Yes. I will do that." 

It was a lot to process. But he had a great memory and did everything Nigel requested and in order that he'd explained. Once everything was ready and they were at the table, Adam picked up his fork. "What is this?" 

It smelled good but he needed to know before taking a bite.

Nigel unfolded a napkin in his lap and smiled. “It’s Pasta ai Quattro Formaggio, a four cheese pasta with chicken, like you said was your favorite, angel. They didn’t have broccoli, but I got some Caesar salads. You don’t have to eat it if you don’t like it, though. The salad, I mean.” He reached under the table and rubbed Adam’s leg reassuringly.

"I like salad," Adam assured, watching Nigel. He did the same and then picked his fork back up. He took a bite of the pasta. "This I'd really good. I like it. Thank you. It's like macaroni and cheese."

Adam grinned broadly, his ears lifting. He was having dinner with his boyfriend. "I like you a lot. I think I may love you, but I need to do more research."

The ears caught Nigel’s eye: They stuck out a little, nearly elfin, with the most charming little dark curls in front of each one, like two perfect licks, and when he smiled, or lifted his eyebrows, they twitched and wiggled by themselves. It was mesmerizing and magical and caught his heart right in such a way that he wasn’t ready for. Somehow it was both adorable and sexy all at once. They also drew his attention right back to those big blue eyes, encircled by impossibly dark, thick lashes that he swore looked like they were lined in makeup. They curled up at the very ends, just outside his eyeline, and he knew women that would fuckin kill for eyelashes like that. 

And that smile. By now he’d seen it a dozen times or more, but it still felt like a bolt of lighting up his spine. 

Focus. Dinner. Love. Love…? Research?

“Research, angel? What is there to research, exactly, I’m curious?” Nigel asked, not upset, no trace of anger in his voice. He was actually surprised by Adam’s admission. He was driven by emotion and only ever knew falling in love, being led by desires.

"Mhm, yes," Adam said between bites. He wiped his mouth and drew a breath before going into a long explanation about love and the chemicals released and how even chocolate could elicit similar feelings and chemicals. It likely went on longer than he had realized, until he did. He took a sip of his drink and searched Nigel's face to see if there was any annoyance. He didn't see it if there was. "I'm sorry if I was talking too much about being in love but I'm sure you can see why I'm speculative on the matter. I hope I am falling in love with you. It...it feels like it. I love seeing you, hearing your voice. I love talking to you, having sex with you, and when you're not around I miss you. I even like your smell and that is surprising because you smoke. You should quit because now that you're my boyfriend... I want to make sure you don't die prematurely."

It was music to Nigel’s ears.. Well, except for the part about quitting smoking. But no need to bring that up now. “I could listen to you talk all day, darling. You’re so smart and know so much, and you make it sound fucking interesting, not boring like some fuckers that talk about that shit, you know? And everything you’re saying? Honestly does sound a hell of a lot like love...but I’ll wait.” He picked up Adam’s hand and held it, palm to palm, kissing his knuckles and then taking a sip of his beverage as well. “If I’m being honest, I’m usually not a patient man. But I want you, Adam. In the meantime I’ll do everything I can to convince you...you are in love with me,” he said winking at him saucily.

Adam wasn't good at the whole winking thing but he was blushing and he liked the way Nigel's lips felt on his skin. "I think that is a good idea," he said, taking another sip of his drink. Once Nigel let go of his hand, he resumed eating. "Most people tell me to be quiet."

Nigel snorted in derision. “If I catch anyone telling you to be quiet in my presence, they’ll have to answer to my fist in their face, I’ll tell you that,” he chuckled. His eyes darkened, and while he was joking around with Adam, he was serious. Nigel had a violent streak Adam had yet to see. Hopefully he never would.

"Thank you but I wouldn't want you to go to jail over me," Adam said, looking at Nigel's face. He took a few more bites, nearly done. He saw something different in his boyfriend's eyes but he couldn't tell what. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t go to jail, angel,” Nigel bragged confidently. He leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his slicked-back hair. “But don’t worry. You’ll always be safe with me. I’ll never let anyone harm a hair on your head, beautiful, not a single lovely curl.” Nigel stared at Adam, a far away look in his eyes as he did. 

"I feel safe with you," Adam said honestly and then finished his food. Once Nigel was done, he collected their plates and threw away the trash. The dessert and champagne was still in the fridge. When Nigel came back in from his after dinner cigarette, Adam stuffed his hands in his pockets, staring at the wall. "What do you want to do now? I have to shower in an hour." 

Nigel walked up close to Adam, crowding into his space and backing him against the wall slightly. He leaned against it then, just to one side, smirking slyly. “Well, if you have to shower anyway, wanna have a little fun, get dirty and make it worthwhile to clean up?” After a pause he finished, seeing Adam's confused expression. 

“I mean let’s fuck, darling.”

Adam answered by smiling and then tugging Nigel closer to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around him, his cock growing hard in his slacks. "Yes. I was hoping you would want to have sex….um, fuck again." 

The blond pulled Adam against him hip to hip by the belt loops and ground his own growing erection over his groin, nosing into the warmth of his neck and mouthing his lips over the skin. “Good, baby. Very very good. This is exactly what I want too.”

"Nigel…" Adam began but stopped, unable to decide how to finish, how to convey all of the things that he wanted to do. He rolled his hips instead, not as skillfully but so he got his point across. The raven haired beauty was rock hard and leaking, his breath catching as his heart rate increased. 

Nigel slipped his hand under the waistband of Adam’s pants and reached roughly into his underwear to grip that leaking, hard cock possessively. “Yeah, gorgeous? Tell Daddy what you want, hmm?” He stroked once, grazing his teeth along Adam’s neck and sucking a hard, bruising kiss.  
Adam moaned, his fingers slipping into Nigel's hair as he started slowly thrusting into his lover's fist. "I-I want you to perform oral sex on me and analingus, and then sex." 

Nigel gave a low, throaty chuckle and quickly unbuckled, unzipped, and roughly pulled down Adam’s pants, pinning his thighs together in the process. Squatting down, he looked up at Adam with a devious twinkle in his eye, and proceeded to pick him up, Adam’s bare ass now high in the air over his shoulder. Turning his head to kiss the curve of his bottom, he carried him to the bedroom and set him down on the bed, kneeling down to pull the garments the rest of the way off.

“You’ll never have to ask me twice, angel. I’ve been dying to eat that beautiful ass of yours.”

Being picked up had been jolting at first but also exhilarating. Adam liked it. He ran his hand down his torso in a way that looked like it was meant to tease Nigel; really it was just Adam acting impulsively. 

Adam was so aroused and Nigel was so aesthetically appealing. "You have? It's good that I said something." 

Nigel loved the magical way Adam managed to do the sexiest things with such an alluring innocence. It drove him out of his mind, and he felt like the luckiest bastard alive that no one else had gotten their hands on Adam yet. How had no one claimed this absolute god of a young genius yet? 

“That it is.” Nigel stripped the rest of Adam’s clothes off and kissed him once more before rolling him over onto his belly, ass up. He ran his big hands over creamy thighs, peppering kisses over his skin. He loved how Adam’s legs were furry and muscular, but there was softness to his skin, smoothness over his chest. The kid was simply a fucking work of art. Guys worked out at the gym for fucking ages to have a body like his angel. And Adam was all his.

“Fuck. A feast made for a king, I tell you,” he murmured as he cupped Adam’s butt cheeks and massaged them with both hands, kneading the flesh and pulling them open to expose his winking little pucker.

Adam liked the way Nigel touched him; there was something in it that he couldn't explain but it both aroused and provoked warm feelings. Even his cursing was acceptable. It was just...Nigel. Those were points to go into the likely love side of his chart and yes, he had made one. 

He couldn't really focus on that at the moment, not with the cool air hitting his warm anus. He squirmed with anticipation. "You're not a king but I suppose if pornography had a hierarchy you would be since I think you're the best."

Nigel’s sharp teeth scraped over the plush softness of Adam’s behind, and he couldn’t help but give gentle, sucking little bites as he neared his target. “You better fucking believe I’m the best, angel. But I’m not the kind of man who has to brag about it,” he muttered, sliding up the bed to Adam’s neck. He kissed the back of his neck and whispered in his ear. “I’m going to show you,” he said. 

He was of course still fully clothed, and in a way he thought it made it a little kinky. He, the porn star, dressed while his lover was naked, ass up, about to get eaten like he never had before. He half wished he was filming it. 

Nigel pushed Adam’s thighs apart wider and carefully licked the seam between the back of his thigh and the curve of his ass, from the outside inward, nearer the dark tufts of curls that gathered in his groin. The scent there was clean, but warm and musky, and Nigel wanted to bask in it. With a moan, Nigel moved deeper, down the cleft, and spread him wide, licking a hot stripe with his tongue right over Adam’s opening. “Mmmmm…”

Adam's hands flew to his sheets, clutching there. It was the first time anyone had licked him there and it was wonderful. Maybe that didn't even describe it well enough. The long, almost whiny moan that resounded from Adam's mouth spoke volumes and indicated that he wanted more. 

Oh fuck, but he wanted to hear more of that sound. Flat fingernails curled into tight, firm flesh, leaving white, crescent shaped half moons in their wake, symbolic of Nigel’s lustful desperation.   
Encouraged, he delved further, curling his tongue to a point and gently tickling at the hole presented to him. It was twitching, and he took advantage and sank the tip inside. At the same time, he brought a distracting hand up beneath Adam’s body to press between his cock and the mattress, offering something for him to grind against, cupping around his hardness and gripping him expertly. He didn’t want to do too much too soon, so he withdrew and pressed soothing kisses around his cheeks. “Too much?” he asked.

With wanton abandon, Adam shook his head no, panting, and arching his back, his belly pressing into the mattress. He looked over at Nigel, sweat already starting to mist on his brow, dark, usually kept curls now errant and loose. He was ready and every bit of his body begged for more of the sweet melody that Nigel was playing. He didn’t even know how to form the words for once in his life. All the boy could do was plead with soft moans and whimpers as his cock leaked onto his sheets. 

Encouraged, Nigel continued, pulling him open once more and lapping hungrily. Fuck, he loved how Adam’s eager little opening heated up so perfectly under his tongue, like a delicate flower blossoming sweetly. Nigel glanced up and caught a glimpse of those hooded blue eyes looking back at him, and he groaned at the sight, cursing under his breath. “Fuck, you’re the sexiest, most gorgeous little thing I swear to fucking god I’ve ever laid eyes on, Adam,” he gasped. “And you taste fucking divine.” 

"Thank you," Adam moaned, not able to do much else other than take what he was given. He wasn't complaining in the slightest. Nigel was deft and had the usually quiet young man making a litany of various sounds. "Please, please." 

Adam wasn't sure what he was begging for but god he wanted it. 

Nigel knew exactly what his little angel needed. More. Luckily, he remembered where Adam kept his lube - neatly in his nightstand drawer. 

He got up only long enough to grab the bottle and a condom, tugged down his fly and pulled out his dick, and began to get himself ready for the beauty. “Daddy’s going to fill you up, don’t worry darling, just the way you need,” he murmured, using slicked-up fingers to spread lube around Adam’s pink pucker and inside. 

What was it about Adam specifically that got him worked up so much more than anyone had in so long? Longer than he could even recall? He was far too wound up now to think about it as he rutted against him, ready as ever, and thrust the tip of his cock inside. Just the first few inches…

“Oh god...Adam…”

The teasing breech sent a rumble of thunderous pleasure through Adam's body, his eyes rolling back in his head as Nigel's body pinned him down. The weight alone was a comfort, but the intrusion made it all the more enjoyable and he wasn't even fully inside yet. Maybe it was that fact that helped Adam to loosen up a little more verbally. 

"Daddy...more-" 

Nigel’s dark hands contrasted against Adam’s pale flank, and his grip left even paler thumb prints as he held fast and plunged balls deep inside his lover with a guttural moan, lifting his leg up onto the bed for leverage. His pelvis angled to one side as he thrust, hips snapping faster as the tight heat of Adam’s body pressing him out provided just the perfect amount of resistance to drive him further, stoke his desire for more, more, more. He fucked like a wild beast, like there was no going back, and finally dropped to his elbows, heavy body draped over Adam’s back, teeth grazing his neck and shoulders and threatening to bite. 

“Fuck, angel, fuck, what you do to me Iubitul, fuck, yes, yes…” 

There wasn't a single thing Adam could think to say. He just felt. His hot velvety passage wrapped and hugged Nigel's cock as though they were made for one another like a hand in a perfectly molded glove. He moaned loudly, breath coming out in ragged pants of ecstasy as curls bounded and then grew damp enough to cling to his brow. It was euphoric and nothing else mattered at that moment, no routines, no anxiety, or compulsion, just the two of them, and he was already growing close to explosion. 

At the rate Nigel was going, he knew he’d only last a few more minutes, but he didn’t want it to end. Being a porn actor, he had experience not shooting off too soon, so he tried all he could to harness that skill and make it good for his angel. Head thrown back, he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, slowing his breathing and focused on the tip of his cock head and every pass over Adam’s prostate inside. Sliding his hand up Adam’s spine, he grabbed a fistful of chocolate curls and yanked his head back, pulling on his hair and suddenly increasing his speed. “Come for me, baby. Come on my cock, Adam. Come on, darling,” he coaxed, voice raw and ragged.

Adam wondered how Nigel just knew he was close to orgasm; likely it was because he was so skilled in his profession, he reasoned. The tug and ferocity in which he was being taken worked its magic and with a string of moans, grunts, and pants, he came. Hot, milky ropes of come splattered onto the bed - he would launder then later - as he heard himself saying his boyfriend's name. "Nigel!"

Everything about Adam’s climax was so raw and authentic and fucking gorgeous, Nigel shook as his body began to give in, the last of his reserve waning as he rolled his hips into his firm, round ass. He pumped into him and soon seed pulsed up his shaft, into the condom he wore, and he whispered Adam’s name over and over as he came, almost like a prayer.

“Oh, Adam...Adam...Adam...Iubitul...Adam…”

Adam laid still, his breath slowing as the orgasm he had experienced finally subsided. He turned his face into the pillow as he grinned, then to the side so he could breathe again. His hair was damp, skin flushed. "Wow. I need to shower soon."

Nigel rolled over beside Adam, smirking with satisfaction as he looked over at him. He ran a hand through his own damp locks and leaned over to stroke his back affectionately. “We should shower together. Save water and all that. First, I need a smoke, beautiful,” he said, and kissed Adam’s shoulder. Sitting up, he swatted his bottom playfully. “Don’t start without me,” he said, pulling on his pants and making his way to the private, enclosed outside patio Adam had just beyond the living room. 

Adam rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling. Nigel had said not to start without him so he just laid there, counting the patterns as he so often did. He knew them by heart, by number, and texture. It was a constant, whereas this with Nigel was new and unpredictable. It wasn't a bad thing so far, except for the argument they had and then the near tussle at work. 

A few minutes later Nigel came back and quickly stripped off his pants again. He was surprised to see Adam still in bed. “Weren’t you going to shower?” he started, but then remembered what he’d said. “Oh...fuck, I said don’t start without me, didn’t I? I’m sorry, darling,” he apologized, and leaned down to kiss the boy. “Didn’t mean to keep you waiting. Let’s go...yeah?”

***

A week had passed, and Nigel had fallen hard for Adam, no doubt about it. He couldn’t stop thinking about him, bringing him gifts, seeing him at least once a day. 

He was on set, doing another scene, this time with a little blond, and he just couldn’t get it up. He used the excuse that he wasn’t feeling well, but Darko didn’t buy it.

“You’ve never had a problem before when you’ve dated, Nigel. You getting old?” Darko teased. He took him to his office and offered him a pill. “Something to help. We have an investor from a bigger studio coming this week. I want to make a good impression. I need my best star in peak condition.” He slapped his friend on the back and Nigel winced.

“I fucking hate this shit. You know me. I don’t do this kind of thing. But once. That’s it once.” He popped the pill and narrowed his eyes at his friend. “How long is it supposed to take?”

“Half hour, you’re good to fucking go. Relax, go smoke, pump iron. I have to go do paperwork until we start. Text me when it kicks in, I need to get this shot today.”

Nigel grumbled and walked off, lighting up and pulling out his phone.

He looked at porn but it just wasn’t working. He stood out on the back patio, actors and models coming and going, a few stopping to chat idly, nothing too serious. Sauntering back inside, he went to the privacy of the men’s room and hit a bathroom stall to try and see if actually watching porn would help. 

His thoughts kept drifting to one certain little curly haired brunet with big, bright blue eyes and a pink little pout, and his deep, always somehow halfway hoarse voice going on and on about fucking space and science and shit he’d never have cared about before he met Adam. And now, all he could fucking think about was that little angel. His Star Man. Their goddamn editor. 

He expected him to be jealous. Other lovers were. Others had thrown fucking fits over it. Violent ones. Gabi damn near cut off one’s dick until he caught her outright in bed with some runty shit faced little cunt and dumped her. But Adam was different. He was secure in himself. It didn’t bother him, even watching that last one, what was his name? Aiden. The one that kinda looked like his relative or something. 

It made him love him and want him even more, the confidence and trust he placed in Nigel. Made him feel like he was falling deeper in love, and worse, made him think he might be fucking IT.   
The one. The ONE.

God. Did he even want to keep doing this shit if he was feeling like this about Adam? But...he was a professional. This was just acting. Of course, he could separate the two. Right? This was just a job.

As if his body was working on queue, he felt his cock twitch. The drugs were kicking in. Jesus. 

Tucking himself back in, he washed his hands and shot a text to Darko that he was heading to set, ready.

***

Nigel was able to shoot that scene, and other scenes, but over the course of the next few days, it was getting more complicated. In short, for whatever reason, the side effects of the little blue pills were not agreeing with him and taking too much of a toll, mainly in the form of stomach and intestinal upset. Not exactly glamorous.

“Jesus fuck, Darko, I’ve lost fucking ten pounds in a week. It might be water weight, but I can’t fucking keep anything down. I’m done with this shit man. You gotta find something else. I’m gonna end up in the fucking hospital,” he complained, sitting slumped in Darko’s office chair and looking pale and weak. 

“You look like shit anyway. We’ll have to stop filming until you get your strength back. Take the weekend, rest, hydrate. It’s Thursday now. Have a big guy coming into town Monday though, and I want to impress him. He’s thinking of investing. We need new equipment, cameras, computers, lights, and he’s got money. You’re our stud, so I want you at a hundred percent my friend. What do you need from me, Nigel?” Darko asked, pulling his chair up to Nigel and looking him in the eye.

“A few days off is good. Can you give Adam time off so I can be with him, he can...you know… nurse me back to health?” Nigel replied with a smirk. 

Darko grinned. “Easy. Fucking done and done. I’ll tell him to take you home. Go have fun. See you Monday.”

“Mulțumiri,” Nigel replied. 

Darko texted Adam 

You’re off with pay now until Monday. Come by my office, pick up Nigel and take him home. He’s not feeling well. Take care of him. Thank you.

***

Aiden looked down the halls, in Adam's editing room, and the dressing room. Nothing. Vince wasn't even around, but he knew he was on a modeling shoot, but he thought he was supposed to work today. Right? Better find out for certain, he told himself as he walked to Darko's office after seeing a light under the door. 

He knocked three times and waited. 

Darko was going over paperwork on his laptop when he heard the knock. Strange, he wasn’t expecting anyone. He knew it was locked, so he got up and when he opened it, he was a little surprised to see one of his new stars there. 

Pleasantly surprised.

“Well, hello there. Come in. How can I help you...Aiden?” He asked smoothly.

Aiden sauntered in, a charmingly boyish smile on his ruby lips. He closed the door behind them and leaned against it, hands in his skinny jeans' pockets. "Well I thought I had to work today but seeing as you and I are the only ones here, I'm guessing I drank too much last night to remember," he laughed, licking his lips. "So I know you and Vince have this whole open thing and he's out of town...maybe that means we can have a drink and get to know each other better? I see you like whiskey too…"

Darko laughed and lifted and eyebrow in Aiden’s direction. “You know we have an open relationship, yes? Ahh, I see. I’m sure you’ve seen me looking at you too...that I have a certain type I favor. Those big blue eyes and soft lips certainly are tempting.” He turned the lock on the door and touched the boy’s cheek, then ran his hand down the center of his chest. 

“A wise man once said, the only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it, and I certainly would have to agree with him there, wouldn’t you, Aiden?” he smirked, hooking a finger into Aiden’s belt loop and pulling him closer to him, nearer to the desk. Looming over him, he looked down into his eyes, his own lips very near cherry lips. 

"Well I do agree, besides we already messed around on the casting couch…" Aiden reminded, though he knew Darko hadn't forgotten. Besides, who could forget him? He ran his fingers under the hem of Darko's shirt, lifting it to expose his muscular abdomen. "I have a type too, ya know? And that accent and these muscles fall right in line with exactly what I want." 

“Oh, I haven’t forgotten. In fact, it’s something that’s been on my mind every time I watch you work.” He clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Now, then. Allow me. I’ll take this off and then maybe you can get me ready, sound good? It is dinner time, after all.” he grimaced at his choice of words, and laughed self deprecatingly. “And, that’s why I don’t write the lines…”   
Darko unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the loops, and then hung it around Aiden’s neck, suggestively tugging his head downward. 

Aiden grinned, not minding Darko's purposefully cheesy dialogue, he didn't mention that he, himself, was quite good at writing. "Well I do have one hell of an appetite," he crooned, licking his lips as he dropped to his knees and unfastened Darko's fly. Pulling out his cock, he began to stroke, piercing, multifaceted eyes peering upward and burning with a lust filled glance of approval. "I don't think a man like you needs any help getting ready. Damn…"

His breathing deepened, and one hand stroked the softest, silkiest curls on Aiden’s head. “Maybe not, but all the same, I am your boss, right? If I need you to do something for me, I think maybe you should do it, don’t you?” he asked, exhaling hard through his nostrils. Darko licked his lips and smirked, his tone teasing and seductive.

"Oh yes… I like that, Sir," Aiden flirted and then wrapped his lips around Darko's uncut cock. He moaned, his tongue teasing the slit as his hand continued stroking up and down his silky length. Truthfully, Aiden was more than willing to suck his boss's dick. He wanted to keep fucking and sucking him, early and often, maybe with Vince soon enough. 

“Fuck…” Darko’s head fell back and his mouth dropped open in a moan at the wet heat of Aiden’s perfect mouth. He loved Vince, but he also loved their adventurous experimentation and how open his lover was, and willing to let them explore. He looked back down at Aiden, gorgeous as he was, his sapphire eyes dilated almost black with lust as skilled lips slid up and down his cock. 

Aiden knew he couldn't ever tire of hearing Darko moan and curse like that. He upped the stakes, his cheeks hollowing, and his free hand going to cradle the big Romanian's balls. Back and forth he moved, his tongue circling the thick girth of his cock, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth when he took him to the back of his throat and beyond. 

The Romanian buried both hands in Aiden’s hair, moving his head up and down, hips rocking and his thick length leaking copiously. God, but he was good. When he felt his tip hit that tight channel of his throat, he held him there for just a second before letting him go. It was too fucking good like that. “Really wanna fuck you, want you now, Aiden…”

Aiden popped off, licking swollen lips, and then the tip of Darko's engorged cock. He was greedy and got every bit of pre come he could. Looking up, back into his eyes, he nodded, voice husky. "Then fuck me, Sir. Take what you want and leave me with something to remember you by…" 

“Oh, I will. You’ll remember me, and beg for more, too,” Darko rasped, pulling Aiden up by his shirt and taking his mouth in a rough, biting kiss, sucking swollen lips and tasting himself on his still-wet tongue. Moaning, Darko pushed Aiden towards the couch, pulling his shirt up over his head and tossing it away. Teeth scraped down his supple, pale neck, his thumbs pinching at Aiden’s nipples, and when the back of his knees hit the furniture, he stopped him from sitting by hooking one hand inside his jeans and unzipping them. “Off,” he instructed with a dark smirk, “And then you ride me, hmm?” 

"Mmm, yes," Aiden replied, his whole body alight and singing with pleasure. His skin was flushed, covered with goose flesh as he tugged down his jeans and stepped out of them. Once he was naked, he hooked an arm around his neck, kissing him as he stroked his cock a few more times then stepped back so Darko could get into place. "Where's the lube?"

“My desk,” Darko rumbled, his blue eyes darkened as they roamed Aiden’s perfect body. Smooth in all the right places, his cut hips pointing down in a v to a nest of dark curls that led right to a long, slightly curved, cut cock and plump balls. Thick runners thighs and a lean, slim torso with smooth pectorals and well-shaped biceps, Aiden was the absolute perfect specimen of a twink, albeit maybe just a more athletic one, there was enough softness there to make him contrast beautifully with his ‘bears’ like Nigel.

He stroked his own dick a few times as he licked his lips and stared appreciatively at him. 

Aiden nodded and walked over to the desk, bending seductively to expose his pink pucker. He knew he was sexy and he flaunted it, just like he would proudly display some of his paintings or sketches he drew. Grabbing the lube, he looked over his shoulder, fluttering inky lashes at him. "Like what ya see, Daddy?"

Darko nodded and pulled one arm back to stretch along the back of the couch, jerking himself off lazily as he watched Aiden like a hungry tiger, legs spread. “I like what I see a lot, darling. You’re fucking hotter than hell and I think you know that. It’s one thing I absolutely love about you, Draga.”

Aiden didn't want to read into that but hell, he thought Vince was sexy too so who knew where things could lead. Grinning, he laid on the opposite end of the couch and threw his legs back - the boy was very flexible - to begin working himself open in full view for Darko. He moaned, cherry lips parting, as well-lubed fingers began moving in and out of his still tight hole. "Can't wait to ride that dick."

His own private show right here in his office -it wasn’t the first time, surely wouldn’t be the last, and every time Darko realized what a lucky fucker he was. Especially with someone as special and exquisite as young Mr Galvin. He was an amazing find, and one he didn’t plan to let out of his sight anytime soon. 

Darko casually reached into a drawer beside the couch and pulled out a little packet, tore it open, and rolled on a condom, never taking his eyes off the sexy brunet. “No? Well, get the fuck over here then, “ he said in a deep voice, patting his lap, a commanding tone in his voice.   
By then, Aiden had worked himself open enough. He withdrew his fingers, using a tissue to wipe them off before he crawled to the other end of the couch, right over Darko’s lap with his cock nestled in between his cheeks. “Much better over here than by myself,” he flirted, rutting against his length as he leaned over to kiss him. Sitting back up, he reached behind and positioned his boss’ cock to his hole and slowly slid down, taking him in with a long, breathy moan. “Oh fuck...much better…”

Darko’s hands flew from where they’d been casually relaxing to those cut hips straddling him, thumbs pressed into his thighs, and he met his kiss with a nearly strangled moan. 

“Fuck...God you’re so fucking tight,” he huffed against red lips. His own skated down Aiden’s neck, fastening on the edge and wrapping his arms around him. 

"And you're so fucking big," Aiden grunted, shaggy curls draping into his eyes, a bit touching Darko's brow as he kissed him and began to move slowly, getting used to him again. Working himself to a relaxed, open state before had been to tease, but it helped, but in his line of work it wasn't always entirely needed. He twirled his tongue with his, moaning as he picked up speed, the squelch of lubricant audible. 

Darko could really get used to this, and thought of Vince and how much he’d fucking love to watch Aiden play with his gorgeous husband, and take them both. But for now, the blue eyed, chestnut-curled beauty was his only focus. Big hands cupped perfectly round ass cheeks and squeezed them , pulling them apart and pushing them together as he slid up and down his cock. He inhaled his every breath, swallowing the boy’s sounds hungrily. “All for you right now, Aiden,” he huffed darkly. 

"Lucky me," Aiden moaned, a squelch of lubricant following when he took Darko deep and began to pick up his pace. His breath hitched when he felt his prostate being stimulated and his eyes rolled back in sheer, unabashed ecstasy. "Vince is a lucky boy. You both are," he hustled, licking and nibbling on his neck. God he knew he would certainly be wanting this again. 

Darko lifted his hips, powerful thighs bouncing Aiden in his lap, up and down, impaling him over and over as he panted. “I’m the one who’s lucky. You’re so fucking beautiful. So is my Vince. I must’ve done something really fucking right to have such beauties in my hands…” 

"Mmm yes," Aiden agreed, his words and moans staccato from the way Darko was bouncing him. He held fast to his smooth, muscular chest, playing with his nipples as his hole tightened around his cock. Intentionally; he just wanted to pleasure him. 

“Fuck,” Darko moaned again, pushing Aiden’s hands away from his chest to lean up and suck a taut nipple into his mouth. He bit down lightly before laving his tongue over it and moving to the next, flicking it and worrying it over with sharp teeth. Aiden was so responsive, and while he was always very theatrical on screen, this was authentic. He was clearly hedonistic, from the way his body sucked him deeper inside to his croons of desire. 

"Yeah, fuck…" Aiden moaned louder and then hopped off of Darko. He got on all fours on the couch, knees in the cushions, hands gripping the back. "Fuck me hard, baby. See if this couch can withstand how rough you take me." 

Darko stood and got behind Aiden, his lips curled in a growl. Tapping his cock on a curvy, soft ass cheek, he slipped over to his open, twitching hole and rutted against him a few times before thrusting inside. “God fucking damn it, yes...yes…”

"You're a fucking beast," Aiden complimented, groaning and grunting as he felt himself filled to the brim. He arched his back, spine curved perfectly, and moved his hand to take his own cock in his fist. Like this, he could really concentrate on every inch of Darko's dick. 

Angling his hips, Darko thrust hard, pounding into him and pushing the couch into the wall with a staccato bang for every inward impact against the boy’s receptive body. He was met with the wet clench of muscles, and he gripped pale hips hard for leverage, sweat dripping from his brow and onto Aiden’s lean back. “Take it, take every inch, Draga,” he hissed darkly.

"Oh...My...Fucking...Hell!" Aiden gasped, pants, and groans all pouring from his mouth in a sinful melody. He felt heat spark at his core and spider through his veins and all over. His toes curled, chocolate ringlets damp with sweat as they swayed and bounced from the rigorous fucking. His hole gave a hard squeeze, his cock throbbing, and balls drawing up. "I'm… I'm about to come...ungh….don't...don't stop…"

“Yes, come on my big Romanian dick, come on, beautiful,” he coaxed, teeth meeting flesh and lips sucking a hard kiss against his neck. Powerful hips snapped up like a jackhammer, and he felt his own balls drawing up as his climax neared closer and closer.

Aiden let out a strangled moan as he let himself come. His whole body spasmed, more in his groin, as hot milky seed shot out over his fist and onto the couch. His hole clenched tighter, his skin flushing as he was thrust into a pool of burning ecstasy. "Darko!"

Aiden’s flesh throbbed around him and Darko released a guttural howl as he came, his shaft pulsing even as his lover milked every drop from his balls. He left bruises on his flanks from the punishingly hard grip with which he held him. “Fuck, oh god, Aiden, Aiden, Aiden,” he hissed roughly, shaking as pleasure ebbed throughout his body.

As Darko stuttered to a stop, Aiden caught his breath, letting his body rest entirely against the couch as he grinned into the leather. Vince was lucky indeed. Yes, he certainly hoped to be doing this again and if Vince was part of it? All the better. “Fucking hell…that was the best sex I’ve ever had. Even better than what we did when you were casting.”   
Darko raised his eyebrows and chuckled. “Well, thanks, that’s a pretty big compliment, baby. You’re amazing yourself, you know. Hmmm. Think you’d ever consider joining Vince and I for something...private?” he mused. Even sated like this, he could imagine how incredible it would be. 

"I was hoping you'd ask," Aiden said and the once Darko moved, he got up and tugged his pants back on. He walked over and kissed him again, flopping on the couch again. "But yeah, anytime you and he are up for it, or just you… call me. You know where to find me, handsome."

Darko kissed him in return and smiled. He got up to take his phone from his desk and check it- a few new messages but nothing urgent...well, one annoying prick he had to get back to, but he would soon enough. “Good, good. Fuck. This shit won’t get off my ass until I call him back. We have a big shot coming next week, I have to get everyone ready for him,” he grumbled. 

"I have some stuff to get done too, so I'll see you around," Aiden said and then kissed him once more after he got up and dressed all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: Mulțumiri - Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Adam was doing his best to take care of Nigel. He was following instructions to the letter. He was glad Darko had given them time off with pay so Nigel could rest. 

"Do you want a beverage?" Adam asked Nigel, walking over the couch where he was resting. 

“I’d love a beer,” Nigel said, looking up at Adam with puppy-dog eyes. He knew the odds were slim Adam would let him have any, but it was worth a shot. “Besides, I’m feeling much better now, darling. What harm could it do?”

"It could upset your stomach again, for starters Nigel, but I can offer you a glass of ginger ale if you'd like? It's nearly time for another dose of medicine," Adam pointed out with a nod. His fingers twitched at his side as he went through the schedule in his mind. This was his wheelhouse, as the expression went. Before Nigel could protest, he turned and went to get the items. 

He was back in minutes with ginger ale and medicine, setting them on the coffee table. Then he sat down and picked up his notebook and pen, ready to write. "I will start dinner in five minutes. First, I need you to tell me about your last bowel movement - color and consistency."

Nigel blinked incredulously and his mouth gaped a minute. He sat there opening and closing it like a fish before finally shaking his head and laughing softly. “I have no fucking idea what my shits look like, angel, and even if I did, I wouldn’t want to tell you about them, yeah? Honestly, I just had a bit of a bad reaction to Viagra. I’ll live. I’m already doing better, just needed that shit out of my system was all,” he said, amber eyes crinkling up at the corners as he nuzzled closer to Adam. “Really, all I needed was a couple days with my gorgeous little Star Man to make me right as fuckin rain.”

Adam wrote a note in his book, then closed it up, setting it aside so he could cuddle closer. "So you did shit it out of your system. That's good. I wrote that you had a productive bowel movement," he said, smiling. He was happy Nigel was feeling better. Leaning into him, he kissed his mouth. "I am glad you are feeling better and I didn't know you liked the rain."

The Romanian looked at him puzzled. “Oh, darling,” he chuckled, “that’s just a saying, like a what do you call it, fuckin, colloquialism. But hmmm. I need more of your kisses I think, yeah?” he murmured with a smirk, leaning in closer. “I think I’m going to gloss over the part about your notes, angel,” he whispered.

"That makes sense," Adam agreed. Kissing and defecation didn't really go well together. He pushed that from his mind and leaned in as well, kissing him without hesitation. Two minutes until time to start dinner. That would be enough time to kiss for a little while and he loved kissing Nigel. 

Nigel rubbed Adam’s back and kissed him slowly. “You take such good care of me darling,” he said quietly. Running his fingers through silky waves, he leaned back against the couch and yawned. He felt parched, and finally decided to have some of the ginger ale. Sipping some, he raised his eyebrows. It wasn’t bad. “I like it,” he admitted. 

"Good," Adam hummed, happy that Nigel tried it. He handed him the medicine he'd set out for him, and stood. He liked helping Nigel and as with anything Adam was focused on, he was diligent and unrelenting. "You are a good patient, even though I'm not really a doctor. I will go prepare dinner. You need to eat bland foods for one more day."

“I’m not hungry,” Nigel protested. “The soda is good enough, Adam. I don’t really need to eat just yet. Can’t we just relax on the couch and watch tv or something, angel?” Nigel begged, feeling almost like a schoolboy whining. But he truly had no appetite, and was tired. He wanted to wrap his arms around his little angel and smell his hair and fall asleep on the couch. 

"It's dinner time, Nigel," Adam insisted. Besides, he was hungry. He furrowed his brow, standing up. "You said you felt better. Refusal to eat says otherwise. I am hungry and am going to go cook."

Adam headed to the kitchen. Had Nigel lied about feeling better? Did he not like his food? How had his mood shifted so quickly. Well, it seemed to be usual behavior with neurotypicals, but Nigel never struck him as unstable. Temperamental but generally speaking, not whiney. His Nigel was strong, from what he had heard, the porn star had even stitched his own side wound, likely poorly due to the large, jagged scar. Maybe he was depressed. Adam was worrying as he began preparing the food, he just needed to get dinner ready on schedule. 

Nigel spread out fully on the sofa and checked his phone with a sigh. He didn’t want to go back to work, and Darko wasn’t pushing him, but there was a reminder email from him about the investor coming to visit the following week. Darko would want to show off his stars, perhaps even have them stop on set while he filmed. He’d need to be in top shape by then. Perhaps Adam was right that he needed to eat. He should get his strength back.

Adam came back thirty minutes later and set the table before walking over to Nigel. "Dinner is ready. Are you going to eat? I have to advise you that I think you should. I can put on my favorite show since you expressed wanting to watch something."

Nigel rubbed his eyes and sat up. He reached up for Adam’s hand and pulled it to his lips for a kiss. “Yes, angel, I’m going to eat. I decided you’re right, I need to get my strength back even if I’m not hungry. I’ll eat a bit. Will you eat with me? We can watch whatever you want,” he said, putting his phone away in his back pocket and releasing Adam’s hand.

"Of course. It's dinner time," Adam pointed out with a bright, happy smile. He looked at his hand, blushing, and then nodded before he headed to the table. He put on The Actor's Studio, so they could both watch, and sat down, starting to eat. 

Nigel never watched much American television - he was usually too busy. Adam, however, seemed keen on this show, so he sat back with his food and watched quietly as it played. 

“The pasta is good, darling. Thank you,” he murmured between bites. 

“You’re welcome,” Adam said once he realized that Nigel had been talking to him. He took another bite, half way through the show and their food by now. It was essentially the same meal Adam always had for dinner. “Julia Roberts is a good actress.”

And just like that Adam was engrossed in the show once more, saying the words along with the man in the show, proving he’d watch it very often. 

Nigel watched Adam, finding him more fascinating than the show itself. He didn’t give much of a rat’s ass about Hollywood movies or actors anyway, and he was amazed that Adam seemed to know the show word for word. 

“Do you have this show memorized or something?” he asked, when it finally ended.

“Yes, I’ve seen it one hundred and two times,” Adam explained, as though it wasn’t a big deal. To him it wasn’t, it was just the episode he watched during dinner. It made total sense to himself in all honesty. “Have you never seen this show before?”

Nigel shook his head, chewing and swallowing the last mouthful of pasta. “Never have, but that’s not sayin fucking much. I don’t watch much tv. I’m more impressed how good your memory is. Don’t think I’d ever be able to remember all that. I mean, I have lines but they are dumb as fuck and pretty basic.” he chuckled. 

Adam closed the laptop, finished with his food now. It would be time to clean up and then he could shower and he and Nigel could cuddle on the couch a bit before bed, if he wanted. 

“Can I help with dishes, yeah?” Nigel offered, rolling up his sleeves and picking up their plates and glasses. 

"Yes, thank you," Adam nodded, looking at Nigel's muscular forearms. He felt aroused briefly but focused, cleaning the rest of the table then joining him to wash. 

When they were finished, he dried his hands and impulsively squeezed Nigel's bottom. Impulses were hard to resist sometimes for Adam. He didn't say anything as he blushed and removed his hand. 

Nigel grinned and looked over his shoulder at Adam. “Like what you see, gorgeous?” he chuckled, enjoying the bold contact quite a bit. He loved the blush in Adam’s cheeks even more. Was his innocent little angel getting cheeky?

"I do, yes. I like how it feels also," Adam grinned, looking up at Nigel's face. He was happy he didn't seem to mind, especially since he could be impulsive like that. He also felt aroused in doing so, Nigel had a very nice buttocks. "Would you be willing to let me penetrate you the next time we have sex?" 

Nigel stiffened in shock, and he looked at Adam sharply. “I..oh...uhhh,” he stammered. “I’m not so sure about that, to be honest...I’ve only done it once, when I was a teenager. I didn’t like it at all. Maybe uh we can shelve that for now,” he said. Well, fuck. He hated saying no to Adam,but at the same time...well...the thought was unpleasant to say the least. “Shit...I just...Yeah, I don’t know. Never say never, right?” he chuckled nervously.

Adam furrowed his brow, frowning. Not because Nigel didn't want to let him penetrate him, but because of his nervous he seemed. It was odd, considering he was porn star but it was okay. The response seemed out of place. Adam thought his reaction was likely due to fear, but it wasn't always easy to tell. "Okay. That is okay. I wouldn't want you to do something you didn't like," he said and then walked out of the kitchen so they could snuggle on the couch. 

Nigel cleared his throat and straightened up, exhaling in relief. He followed Adam into the living room and wondered about why Adam had asked that. Was he into that, or was it an experimental thing? He hesitated, but then threw himself down heavily on the couch with a gruff noise and sprawled out, arms outstretched, looking up beckoning at Adam. 

Adam wasn't exclusively a bottom. He also enjoyed giving as well as receiving in the anal department beyond that he did enjoy learning and trying new things. Grabbing Nigel's ass had simply made him think of that and he figured a porn star would be more open than most but it was fine with him that Nigel didn't want to.

Walking over, he laid down with Nigel, curling against him, back to chest. The feel of his arms around him comforting. 

“Hmmmm,” Nigel hummed, nuzzling into Adam’s hair and wrapping his arms around the boy. “I love this. I love holding you, angel,” he said roughly, whispering into Adam’s ear. He kissed just beneath his lobe softly, rubbing his lips against the sweet skin. 

"Thank you," Adam said, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling. He wondered what Nigel was thinking beyond that. There was a need to know him deeply, profoundly. They didn't often engage in deep conversation and seeing as how he'd be incorrect in his assumption that his lover would have been open to bottoming, he knew he needed to know more. 

If he could understand Nigel, he'd be able to communicate better. 

Nigel could almost feel the machinations of Adam’s mind churning as he lay against his chest. “What’s on your mind, beautiful, if I may ask? I can feel there’s something churning around in there you want to talk about, yeah?” he whispered gently, stroking Adam’s arm in soothing but firm touches. By now he’d learned that he didn’t like soft touches. 

"Yes. I was thinking that if we ever have plans to co-habitate, I will need to know more about you. I think people usually start with small things," Adam said, wiggling happily at the touches. It helped by relaxing him, which made it easier expressing things. "Where do you see yourself in five years? Where are your parents? Do you have any siblings?"

Nigel gradually began realizing “co-habitate” meant “move in”, and was surprised at his reaction. Normally he might recoil, or at the very least protest at the idea. But to his surprise, he felt a bit happy at the thought. Sure, Adam was kinda a neat freak, but he was organized, clean, and to be honest, the idea of waking up every day next to this beauty made Nigel downright giddy. 

“Five years. Well, I rather fuckin hope I’m in a different line of work, I’ll say that. Don’t know what I’d do though. Business probably. I love money, and I wanna make a lot of it,” he chuckled, rubbing Adam’s arm. “I think I would be a good businessman.”

Adam rolled over, nearly falling off the edge of the couch in the process, to face to face. "I considered business but the social aspect doesn't appeal to me - not that all businesses require that," he mused, looking at the scar on the bridge of Nigel's nose. He also found it made him happy to think of him not being a porn star in five years. "I don't love money. I love you and I love being able to buy the things I need and want. I think you would be a great business man." 

It was also the first time Adam had told Nigel he loved him, definitely and directly. 

Nigel looked into Adam’s eyes, the weight of his words wrapping around his heart with a warmth and feeling that made him feel like his whole being was on fire with joy. He smiled slowly and tucked two fingers beneath Adam’s chin. 

“I love you, too, Adam, with my entire heart, you know that, darling?”

Adam smiled. "Yes, thank you, even though we can't love with our hearts. I know it's a metaphor." He wrapped around him, happy and content. 

***  
“He wants me to do what? You can’t be fucking serious. Absolutely not, no.” Nigel bellowed, slamming his fist down on Darko’s desk emphatically.  
“Listen, you know all my boys get tested, Nigel. I’d never put you at risk,” Darko replied in a quieter voice.

Nigel paced back and forth in agitation, fuming. “The fucking pills were one thing, yeah? But asking me to fuck bareback is beyond what I’m willing to compromise on, especially because I’m in a fucking committed relationship. I am not going to risk Adam’s health, even if we do use condoms. Why the fuck would I use condoms with my boyfriend but not at work? You’re out of your fucking mind, Darko,” Nigel said.  
The shorter man cornered Nigel, backing him against the wall with a serious expression on his face. “I’ve been your best fucking friend since we were boys, Nigel. We’re like fucking brothers. If I don’t get this money, the studio’s fucking finished. If you won’t do this, I’ll have to find someone who will. You know I don’t ask this lightly. I am serious,” he growled.

Nigel glared at Darko, eyes darkened. “Well, maybe it’s time you did find someone else, then,” he said in a quieter voice.

Darko backed away, looking shocked. “Are you quitting? What…what will you do?” he sputtered in disbelief.

Nigel shook his head. “I’m serious about Adam, and it’s affecting my performances. I didn’t think it would. I don’t fucking want to talk about this with you, but yeah, I think I need time off. If it means you gotta find someone else who’ll agree to this, then I guess you have to. I don’t mean to be…to leave you high and fucking dry like this but I just…I can’t,” he said.

Darko shook his head. “Yeah, yeah. I can’t force you to do it. I get it. I have to find someone else fast though, or we lose funding. Take some time, do what you have to, you got vacation in the fucking hopper,” he said, slapping Nigel on the back.

Nigel lunged forward and embraced Darko. “Thanks, nenorocitule,” he grinned, and headed out the door to Adam’s place.

***  
Nigel had texted Adam that he was bringing over take out - mac and cheese, broccoli and chicken, naturally - and wanted to come over, so when he showed up that evening, it wouldn’t be a surprise at all. He knocked on his door and waited, bags in hand, at his apartment door. 

Adam had cleaned up and showered, happy Nigel was feeling better. He had opted to work from home since there wasn't a movie being shot today. When he heard the knock, he went right to the door and opened it, smiling. "Hello, Nigel," he said, stepping back to let him in. "Thank you for bringing dinner over."

Nigel leaned in and kissed Adam, pausing to look at him closely once he pulled away. Gods, but the young brunet took his breath away. His chest felt full, as he always did around him, that familiar flutter in his belly. 

Love.

“Yeah, of course, angel. We both have to eat. I’d just rather do it with you. Plus, there's something I wanna talk to you about. It’s good, don’t worry,” he said quickly, and walked inside, setting the bags on the table and going into the kitchen to get plates out. 

"Okay. That's good."

Adam loved the way Nigel kissed him and how his voice sounded. He realized that he felt more grounded just being near him. It was love, without a doubt. Closing the door, he locked it, and went over to help him.   
Once they were seated and the food was plated, Adam looked at Nigel, waiting. 

Nigel reached across the table and took Adam’s hand, squeezing it lightly before releasing it. “Well, I guess I should get right to it, then. I am contemplating leaving my job. Well, to be honest, I’ve quit, as of today. It’s because Darko’s investment partner wants me to do some things I don’t want to...and I’m not willing to.” 

Adam raised his brow curiously. He was very surprised to hear that Nigel had quit but he wanted to let him finish. 

Nigel sighed, and rubbed his palms on his thighs before smiling and looking up at Adam. “I always knew I wouldn’t do this forever, and I think it’s time for a change,” he said, almost like he was talking himself through it as much as he was Adam. The more he said it out loud, though, the more sense it made to his own ears. He felt more and more confident he was doing what he truly wanted by walking away. And when he looked up at Adam’s gorgeous face, his bright blue eyes, it became clearer still.

Adam smiled at him. He wasn't sure if Nigel was sad or happy about his decision but be didn't seem sad. Giving reassurance wasn't his strong suit so he just took Nigel's hand again. "I don't know if you're upset or happy or how to respond b-but I'm happy if you are. I support your decision, Nigel," he said softly, then tilted his head. "What did he want you to do that you weren't willing to do?"

Nigel exhaled, relieved that Adam was okay with it. Taking a bite of pasta, he chewed for a bit and swallowed before answering. “He wanted me to bareback. Fuck without a condom. I told him it was non negotiable. I wouldn’t fucking risk your health like that, even if we are still using condoms. If I fuck anyone without one, it would be you, and only once we both agree to it that it’s fucking safe. I’m not fucking doing that for films. The pills were fucking me up, and I just felt like it was the last straw for me, ya know?” Nigel sighed and looked up at Adam. “The truth is, I’m in love with you, Adam, and even though you’ve never fucking made any demands on me...I can’t keep doing the fucking movies while I feel so strongly for you. I’m a one man man I guess is what I mean.”

As Adam had been listening, he’d been eating his food, and he swallowed, wiping his mouth. “I’m in love with you too, Nigel,” he said, honestly. Then again, Adam was always honest. “I only want you. I wouldn’t have asked you to stop, but now that you have, I feel happy. I guess that means I didn’t like you having sex with other men,” he said, speculating. Wow. He had been jealous deep down. 

Breaking dinner time protocol, Adam rose from his chair and walked over to kiss Nigel. “I would like for us to never break up.” 

Nigel pushed back and away from the table just enough to have room and pulled Adam into his lap. He wrapped him in his strong arms, holding him tightly. “That’s good, because I never plan on letting you go, Angel. When I love, I love forever, you should know that,” he said, smiling up into Adam’s beautiful face. 

Adam wrapped his arms around Nigel's neck, loving the strong embrace. "Good, because now that you're in my life it would be sad to lose you. I don't like change and I don't think I could love anyone else like I do you," he said, smiling back. He kissed Nigel and then pulled back. "I want you to meet Beth and Beverly. They have been asking to meet you too. Is that okay?" 

Nigel rubbed Adam’s back firmly. “I’m happy to meet them love, of course. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Make the arrangements, I’ll be there.” He kissed his lips again, happier than he could ever remember being in his life.

"Okay, that's good," Adam said, kissing him back. He went back to sit down so they could finish eating and then he would make the arrangements. Adam was very happy too. 

***

The following Friday, it was all planned. Beverly and Beth were already at Adam's place, getting it all setup. It was a relief to Adam not to have to worry about it though he did make sure things were placed accordingly. Once it was ready, he looked at Beth. "Nigel will be here in five minutes."

Beth looked at herself in the hallway mirror, checking her lipstick, and turned to Adam finally. “I have to admit, I’m kinda anxious to actually meet your real boyfriend officially, Adam. We both are, right, Bev?” Beth tugged her pretty girlfriend’s sleeve, grinning playfully.

Beverly pursed her lips at herself in the mirror, flipped her long silky black hair, and then looked from Beth to Adam and back. "I just want to make sure he's going to treat you right, Adam," Bev said, her tone spunky as usual. She wrapped her arm around Beth. "We will make sure he's worth of you."

"How will you do that?" Adam asked, watching them both. "He said any friend of mine is a friend of his and-"

Just then Nigel knocked. Adam got up and went to the door immediately to open it. "Nigel, hello, we were just talking about if Beth and Beverly will be assured that you are going to treat me right." 

Nigel leaned in quickly to press a claiming kiss to Adam’s lip and slide a hand around his waist. He wore a crisp white button down shirt, dark grey sport coat and matching flat front dress trousers, his multicolored locks combed back and longer strands tucked behind his ears. The white made him look even more tan than he usually did, and he looked the two young women over with a cool gaze, lips turned up in a smirk. 

“I’m Nigel. Adam is the love of my life and there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him, I assure you. No one can, or will, treat him better than me.” The tone in his voice was so deadly serious, it almost sounded like a threat, but for the warm, charming smile at the finish. He did, after all, want to impress Adam’s friends, and they were very lovely. 

Extending his hand out, he took Beth’s first, then Beverly’s. “But where are my manners? Pleasure to meet you both. Any friend of my love is a friend of mine.” 

Beth glanced between Beverly and Adam like she wasn’t sure if she should be afraid, impressed or a little jealous. “Beth Buckwald,” she nodded softly. 

Once Beth was finished, Beverly shook Nigel’s hand as Adam watched. She raised her brows as she smiled. “Well look at you. You’re a tough one aren’t you? I can tell. I’ve profiled men who were weaker. Looks like Adam found himself a stout protector. Handsome too,” Bev said as he let go and patted Adam’s shoulder. 

“Good work, Adam. And he’s a porn star? If I wasn't exclusively into women, I’d be jealous.”

Beverly hooked her arm around her girlfriend and kissed her. “Beth is all I need. But it’s nice to meet you Nigel.” 

Adam watched trying not to be overwhelmed. He thought he was doing well so far. It was easier since he knew them all. 

“That’s her nice way of saying she’s gonna keep a sharp eye on you, sir. Be good to Adam. He’s a catch too, you know,” Beth quipped with a smile to show she was teasing, but also proud of her friend and his new love. 

Nigel grinned back at them and flexed his bicep as he squeezed Adam’s waist and kissed the edge of his defined jawline. “You bet I fuckin know it. Brains of a genius, ass of an angel, and look at this face. He could be a model, yeah?” 

Adam blushed as he watched both of his lady friends smile and giggle. It seemed like everything was going well so far and that made him happy. 

***

Dinner went well, and Adam thought it did also. They really seemed to like Nigel which was a relief. 

Once Beth and Bev kissed Adam’s cheek and gave Nigel a big hug goodbye, the door closed behind them and Nigel snagged Adam around the waist, pulling him in for a kiss of his own. 

“Finally, we’re alone,” he teased, reaching down to slap his ass playfully. “I’m only kidding, Iubitul. I think they liked me, don’t you?”

“I think so. Beverly would have said if they didn’t,” Adam said and smiled at Nigel. He kissed him. It was nice that everything was working out. 

“Come on, I know you want to clean up before bed, and I want to talk to you about something. I’ll help you, hmm?” Nigel grinned, and leaned down to give the handsome brunet a kiss on his lips.

“I don’t need help but if you want to, I think it would be nice,” Adam said with a nod. It sounded rude but he truly was just being himself. He kissed him back and let Nigel lead him to go get the place cleaned up. 

Nigel decided maybe it was better if he let Adam clean and he just talked to him as he worked. “Fair enough, angel. So, I was thinking, I guess I’ll get right to what’s on my mind, you’re very practical, yeah? And maybe it would make sense for us to move in together. Maybe you can think about it, yeah?” He leaned against the counter, hands in his pockets, watching Adam carefully for a reaction. He decided it would be better for him to come up with exactly whose place they moved into. 

Nigel had good intentions but Adam and most in the spectrum were not masters of multitasking. They often became very ingrained and focused on one thing at a time. Adam was more interested in hearing what Nigel had to say so he stopped cleaning, to listen and then was silent as he considered his options. “I don’t want to move,” he said, but change was a hard thing and he hadn’t been there long as it was. The move from New York had been hard. “But it does seem practical and it would make seeing each other and syncing our schedules far easier. I think you should move in here. You don’t have a job now so it makes more sense financially.” 

What Adam didn’t say because he wasn’t sure how to, was that he loved being with Nigel and that he felt safe with him and that the idea of Nigel moving in made him very happy. 

Nigel’s face fell, but he gathered up his enthusiasm again and pulled Adam into his arms. “Your place is nicer and bigger. Mostly, I wanna wake up every morning next to you, spend more time with you, see you as much as I can. I have plans, big fuckin plans. I want to start my own business, make my own money, but with you by my side...are you really good angel? You want me here?” he asked, tilting Adam’s chin up with his fingertips as he held him.

Adam leaned in and kissed Nigel. “It’s just hard for me to...new changes are hard,” he said, over his lips. “I am happy. I want you here. I think things will work out but we have to try. I think it’s good that we want to try with each other.”

“We can take it slower if you want, too. It doesn’t have to happen tomorrow. But I was hoping you’d think about it at least, right?” he said, rubbing his arm with reassurance.

That was the best Adam could do. Reassurance wasn’t really his strong suit but he hoped he had conveyed to Nigel how much he was happy about that. It would take some adjustment and it wouldn’t be smooth but they were together. “Te iubesc, Nigel.”

Nigel blushed, smiling down at his love. “Te iubesc, Iubitul. I love you so much, my darling Adam.”


End file.
